


Mrs.Bond

by MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Series: Never Say Never [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic James Bond, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, James Bond - Freeform, James Bond AU, James Bond Backstory, James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Can Cook, James Bond Flirts, James Bond Has Feelings, James Bond Has Issues, James Bond gets happy ending, James Bond has kids, James Bond's daughter, James Bond's son - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), No Time To Die, Original Character(s), Orphans, Out of character James Bond, Post No Time To Die, Post-No Time To Die, Post-SPECTRE, Protective James Bond, Romantic Fluff, Side Story, Smut, Spy - Freeform, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: In a post- alternative No Time to Die universe, James Bond still reeling from Madeleine Swann's betrayal has met his match in Jayne, a young, brilliant, damaged CIA agent. James eventually falls for the beautiful Jayne after having a brief fling with Q and in an uncharacteristic move marries her. James and Jayne are no sooner back from their honeymoon, when they learn that their respected agencies are far from happy about their marriage and that they are grounded from all missions indefinitely. That makes matters worse when they realize that the mission, they met on is far from over. In a mission that leads them to Washington DC and Kazakhstan, both James and Jayne must confront their past and future. As the bodies and bombshells pile up, James struggles not to fall victim to past mistakes as he wrestles with the question, is Jayne the right girl for him? Or will she betray him like the others?
Relationships: James Bond/ Female M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield, James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/OFC, James Bond/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Never Say Never [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849015
Comments: 29
Kudos: 21





	1. Mrs. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mainly focus on his relationship with Jayne. Quick note this takes place in a post alternative "No Time to Die" universe. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I am posting this first chapter in the James Bond section of the spy museum!
> 
> Here is the first of the revamped chapters. I am revamping this work, so it will better reflect the prequel! You can read the prequel here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522273/chapters/61922806
> 
> Read the alternative sequel to the prequel here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307157/chapters/69360966
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Prologue:

A young James Bond came down the stairs of Skyfall lodge. The blonde blue eyed orphan was about to meet his new guardian, a man from Switzerland. His parents were killed in a climbing accident, a few months prior. Bond had reached the end of the stairs. He saw an older man with a friendly face whispering to a boy a few years older than James, who had his face turned away! “Treat him like a brother, treat him like a brother,” the man chanted. Upon this the boy turned his face to James. James was now face to face with the other boy. The first thing James noticed about the boy, the only thing he noticed, was that he had a set of cruel brownish gray eyes. They were eyes that one did not easily forget. This boy with the cruel brown eyes would become Bond’s arch enemy, Ernst Blofeld.

Skyfall: Present Day:

On a sunny day at Skyfall, James Bond could have sworn that those same cruel brown grayish eyes were staring at him from the bottom of the staircase. However, this time, these eyes didn’t belong to Blofeld but to the person, the playboy Bond was going to marry. When he met Jayne, those eyes had struck him, he was even afraid of her. As he got to know her, he discovered she was the very opposite of Blofeld, kind, selfless, brave. She had warmed James’ cold heart. But sometimes, only for a brief moment when he stared into those brown eyes, he feared that she could be Blofeld’s daughter working with her villainous father to undermine him. This fear was only a passing fear, when he kissed her lush lips, his fears were soon forgotten. But like Vesper, Madeleine, what secrets hid in the eyes of the spy’s bride to be?

Chapter One: Mrs. Bond

Jayne Bond soaked up the kisses of her handsome husband the legendary 007 agent James Bond, one rainy morning in London! Never believing he would marry, he had met Jayne, a gifted twenty-seven-year-old CIA agent on a mission in Vienna, nearly a year before!

James was recently back as a double 00 agent. He had left MI6, a few years before to be with Swann, a daughter of an assassin who he thought could finally understand him and his world. Madeline never loved him, she actually betrayed him! And it was Madeline’s betrayal that caused him to go back to MI6. Before he and Jayne got together, James had been torn between his newly discovered love for Jayne and his love for Q, whom he had an on and off relationship with for years. Though he still had strong feelings for Q, he had chosen Jayne. Jayne like James was a spy’s spy. She understood the life of a spy and as a result she understood him better than any person on the planet even his beloved Q. She was allegedly an orphan, unlike any person Bond had ever met she could understand the pain of losing one’s parents at a young age.

He suddenly heard Jayne moan. “Do you want me to stop,” he asked as he pulled his lips from her neck.

“God no,” she replied. “This is the best fucking way to wake up,” she screamed!

“I’m so glad,” he replied as he began to lightly kiss her. “Good morning Mrs. Bond!”

“Mrs. Bond? So I take it, you’re not sick of me yet,” Jayne asked jokingly as she admired her husband? The 00 agent was fifty-two but that didn’t detract from his magnificent looks. He was not too tall but tall enough, he had tan skin, sandy brown cropped short hair and ice blue eyes. His eyes were her favorite feature of his. He had a muscular body and a perfect ass, another feature that Jayne quite liked.

“Not yet,” he said as he began to kiss her soft breasts. “I like married women, married men it keep things simpler,” he teased. James was openly bisexual.

“You like unhappily married women and men but my dear Mr. Bond, I am a very happily married woman,” she replied. She stared at her large diamond ring, which of course doubled as a communication device and a camera, if she ever needed it in the line of duty. The ring had been a wedding gift from Q.

Q though crushed, was happy for his friends. He loved James in a way if James was happy, even if it was not with him, Q was happy. Besides after the craziness in Vienna, he thought of Jayne as a little sister and was happy for her too. Also, a small part of him was happy that the sometimes wild and reckless James would be Jayne’s problem and not his.

“I don’t think your husband would mind,” he replied as his kisses became more furious and passionate.

“No, I don’t think he would Mr. Bond,” she giggled.

“I love you Jayne,” he said as he kissed her lips. He gazed upon his wife. She was beautiful. She looked like a younger version of Lucia, a woman he had been with before he met Madeleine. She had olive colored skin, seductive brown eyes and long raven colored hair. She was thin but curvy and she was 5’7. She may have looked like Lucia but M (Olivia Mansfield) was the past love, she reminded him the most of! Before Q, M was James’ MI6 love, however she never knew of his love. Everyone at the CIA who had known James, had remarked how alike him Jayne was. The obvious ways Jayne was like James, were her disrespect for authority figures, issues with punctuality, failure to check in, love of country and vodka martinis. She like James was excellent with a gun and at poker, she was even better than him. They had suffered tragic childhoods and had been betrayed by people they loved. However, she really reminded James of his M. She challenged him; would hide her admiration of him; she trusted him implicitly; and was loyal.

“I love you too,” she replied as she lazily kissed his lips. “I don’t want our honeymoon to end,” she whined. After the mission in Vienna ended, James went to the beaches of Jamaica to think of his life and his love for both Q and Jayne. However, a conflicting love life wasn’t the only thing weighing on his mind, through a twist of fate he had become reunited with the fifteen year old daughter, he had with 009’s daughter. His daughter Charity was now living with him. Charity had gotten an summer internship with MI6 and James was drawn back to London. There he was reconnected with Jayne, who had been transferred to the CIA’s field office in London. By the end of the summer he proposed to Jayne in a very James like manner. James took Jayne and Charity to Skyfall, where James Bond did the thing, he never thought he would do, marry. Their wedding was a small affair, only in attendance were Q, James’s old friend and Jayne's CIA mentor, Felix Leiter and James’ MI6 colleague Eve Moneypenny. Felix, Moneypenny and Q, were the only ones who knew about James and Jayne’s marriage which was supposed to be a secret. They then jetted off to the Bahamas for a month where they stayed at the Ocean Club. The night before, they had returned to James’ London flat.

“Who says it has to end,” he asked cheekily as he began to pull at the straps of her red nightgown?

“We did, when we returned to London,” she replied sensually as her hands began to move about his body. “And so did MI6, when they called you demanding us to be present at a debriefing at ten this morning.”

“Pity. I was thinking of a lot of ways we could continue the honeymoon,” he said as he began to slip off the nightgown.

“Bond (her favorite pet name for him),” she whispered “you don’t think they know about us, a MI6 agent and a CIA agent being married, it’s untraditional to say the least,” she said as they fell into a kiss.

“Of course they know about us but if you don’t know I like to do things the untraditional way then we have a problem Mrs. Bond,” he teased as their kiss became more passionate as she gently rolled on top of him.

“How big of a problem,” she breathed as she kissed his muscular chest?

“Huge,” he replied.

“She rested her head on his chest and whispered “James, we only have thirty minutes.”

“I can do a lot in thirty minutes,” he stated as the nightgown was completely off.

“And to think I disliked you at first,” she cried as they kissed again. Within seconds all clothes were on the floor. As their skin pressed against each others, they moaned and screamed. It was better than their honeymoon, more passionate, more raw!

“You certainly know how to complete a mission Bond,” moaned Jayne as James slowly and seductively kissed her back once their love making had finished.

“I try,” he teased. “I love Charity but since she’s at school in Scotland we have the flat to ourselves,” he declared as Jayne moaned into the kisses.

Later that day, they strolled into MI6 headquarters, late of course hand in hand, both highly satisfied from that morning’s events. “Welcome to MI6 Mrs. Bond,” he said as he saw Bill Tanner approaching them. “Bill,” he cried.

“ This must be your wife, the CIA agent, yes we know and I must say M’s pretty pissed! He's demanding to meet with you two straight away to see what the bloody hell is going on. I think you might have done it this time James, crossed a line where there is no coming back from! Come, M is anxiously awaiting you!” As Jayne began to follow Tanner, James smiled at her but then a haunting thought came back to him, was she truly the secret daughter of his enemy, was what they had all a lie, was he a fool to have chosen her?


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely back from their honeymoon, James Bond and his new wife Jayne are confronted by romance and hostility. James reflects on how he met and fell in love with Jayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my latest James Bond Fanfiction: Live Another Day:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697
> 
> It's a preSkyfall fanfic, it involves James and another OC.

Chapter Two: Trouble

“What a wonderful wedding present,” commented Jayne as Tanner rolled his eyes.

“Wonderful indeed. So this is where Garth Mallory draws the line,” cried James in a mocked mystified voice?

“M,” corrected Tanner. “especially in front of non-MI6 agents.”

“What? His name is meant to be a secret,” asked Jayne in a mock tone?

“You told her over pillow talk,” cried Tanner, thinking that this was going to be a long day?

“No,” cried James. “I would never do that.”

“It’s the worst kept secret in the business,” replied Jayne as they arrived outside of the office.

James smiled as he pulled Jayne into a kiss. This was done for Tanner's benefit, but rather more like for Tanner’s annoyance.

“Are you two satisfied,” he cried.

“Quite, thank you,” replied James as they walked into M's office.

M, a tall intimidating figure was pacing back and forth. “007, Agent Collins,” he replied curtly.

“Sir,” replied James in the same tone as he took a seat without being asked.

“It is actually Agent Bond now sir, I thought that was the whole reason for this meeting,” Jayne snapped as she pointed to her ring as she sat on James’s lap.

“Legally yes but I’m afraid Agent Collins , if I recognize it, it looks like I'm condoning it. So I’m just going to get straight to the point, what in the bloody hell were you two thinking? I'll answer that for you, you weren’t thinking. Agents from two different agencies can’t be married. Yes, we are partners with the CIA and work with them from time to time but nevertheless we are competing agencies. My God, what in the bloody hell were you thinking? I had issues with you and Q but at least he was MI6! But the CIA, Christ!”

M's tirade caused James to remember how he met and fell in love with Jayne.

He could see himself sipping a vodka martini at a bar in one of the most expensive hotels in Prague. He was sent to Prague to stop a Russian arms dealer and member of Spectre Anton Smirnoff , from selling a device, that could turn major cities into rubble in a matter of seconds, to the highest bidder. Though Blofeld was in jail, Spectre was still very much alive. The Americans too, wanted to stop this sale but instead of sending Felix, James was informed that the CIA was sending one of their newest agents. They had given him a file that he didn’t bother to read.

He looked up and suddenly saw her. It would be a lie to say it was truly love at first sight, but rather it was lust at first sight. Due to the fallout from his relationship with Madeleine, James thought he was done with love. She walked to the bar, James smiled at her, she caught his smile. Before he could say anything she turned to the bar tender and pointed to James’s martini and declared, “I'll have what he’s having.”

“Well then how about I buy it for you,” he said in a flirtatious manner as he turned to Jayne. Suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe this was his lot in life was to have random meaningless passion with beautiful people. As fate would have it maybe he was not meant for a relationship with anyone, not Madeleine or even Q. He thought this beautiful stranger could maybe be his opportunity for something that was raw, passionate, but ultimately meaningless. He had no idea who she was.

“I would love that,” she replied in an equally flirtatious manner, knowing exactly who he was.

“You would?”

“Yes,” she replied as the bar tender pushed the martini towards her.

“How about after you finish this drink, I’ll get you another one.”

“ Then what,” she asked almost bored.

“Then after you finish that one I’ll buy you another,” she turned to him seductively, he could feel her hot breath on his face, he was intrigued, he gently cupped her face in his hand.

“There’s just one problem,” she said with her lips practically pressed against his.

“And what is that,” he whispered as he began to softly kiss her lips.

She pulled away “do you really want your CIA handler to be drunk? And by the way you’re a terrible kisser,” she lied.

“I take offense madam. So you’re the CIA agent?”

“You sound surprised,” she cried?

“No I’m rarely surprised,” he replied!

“Let me guess, you didn’t read the file.”

“Didn’t need to. I can read people, everyone has a tell! You are used to being the smartest person in the room, having all the control. You’re from America, so I’ll say you went to an Ivy league college, I would say Harvard but I believe you would find that a little too traditional. So you went to Yale. You joined the CIA to get the freedom you were craving after having overprotective parents.”

“Impressive Mr. Self-assured, except you're wrong.”

“Oh really, which part?”

“Not important. Listen pretty boy, you’re handsome, charming, I get that but you have a tell too. You have perfected not feeling anything at all that you think you’re hiding your true feelings under that thin veneer of charm but you’re hurting.”

“Let’s not talk about that. So since you seem to have all the answers, what’s our plan of attack?”

“First thing, we need to get our cover straight. You’ll love this, we’re supposed to be a couple,” she sighed heavily. But as fate would have it, the evening would become more complicated and James would actually end up in a confusingly real fake relationship with Q.

“Oh how grand but aren’t you a little young for me,” he teased knowing fully well, that minutes before he tried to seduce her.

“That’s why we’re all the way here in Prague, my parents don’t approve. They think you’re a little old for me too,” she stated as she looked him up and down. “And I have to agree.” She opened up her purse and pulled out a tan folder and handed it to him. “Here is the key to the hotel room and the room number, unfortunately we are sharing the room, I hope you like the floor,” she declared with a hint of a smile. This made James like her.

“That all sounds lovely,” he replied. “But there’s one problem,” he said seductively, echoing the words she had just said to him.

“And what is that,” she asked incredulously?

“I don’t know your name!”

“It’s Collins, Jayne Collins,” she replied in a detached manner.

“Cover name?”

“I don’t do cover names, they’re a waste of time.”

“Well your parents should be congratulated on the original choice of name,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “Bond, how about you stop failing at impressing me and start helping me stop this deal!”

However, with this first meeting James though tempted was far from falling for Jayne, there was the whole question about her eyes. He remembered staring into her eyes for the first time. As he stared into her brown unforgiving eyes, he realized he had seen those eyes before. They were eyes that one did not simply forget.

“Your eyes…,” he began.

“My mother’s, everyone thinks I look like her.”

“I see, she must be very beautiful.”

“Bond, I’m not sleeping with you, so you can stop complimenting me, good day Mr. Bond, We’ll meet for dinner later.”

As she walked away,” he turned to the bartender and said “vodka martini, shaken not stirred!”

“I’m sorry sir but we’re temporarily out of vodka. Your little friend drank it all.”

“I’m really starting to love this place and her,” commented James sarcastically as someone came to the bar and called out “he’ll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri!” Bond instantly recognized this person as Q!

“Why are you here Q?”

“Oh I just fancied a break to be honest. I’ve been a tad stressed at work recently. I worry whenever you are in the field. “

“Get to the point Q!”

“Remember before you left London you asked me to look into this unknown agent of Spectre…,” During his fallout with Madeleine, Bond went to see Blofeld in prison, who warned him of a secret agent of Spectre working to undermine Bond.

“Get to the point…,”

“The point is that Franz Oberhauser is in prison, he just said that about the shadow agent to scare you!”

“I might have seen her!”

“You think you might have seen her…wait you said her…how do you know it’s a her?”

“My latest mission partner, she has Oberhauser’s eyes, those are eyes I will never forget!”

“What are you saying 007, are you saying she’s his daughter, sister, distant cousin?”

“I don’t know Q, she’s hiding something, like Vesper, I would have gone with only child but the way she ignored the quip about her parents, she’s an orphan, she probably never knew her family. Her name is Jayne Collins.”

“Don’t you have her file?”

“I do but it won’t tell me what I need to know, that she may have a connection to Oberhauser and Spectre, one that the CIA may not want MI6 to know or one that she doesn’t want the CIA to know.”

“You are asking me to hack into the CIA’s networks.”

“Not just the CIA, anywhere you can find information on her.”

“Why can’t you ask Felix?”

“I don’t want to go to him before I have proof, he recruited Jayne, he trusts her.”

“Go to Felix and do this through proper channels or I’m out and I’m going to tell M about this!”

“Does M know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Again Q why are you here?”

“I worry about you.”

“If you’re so worried about me, see if my mission partner can be trusted!”

“I really, really hate you right now!”

“Thank you Q! Oh and Q, I need all of this by dinner!”

Thirty minutes into dinner, Jayne suddenly asked “how is your lamb Mr. Bond?”

“Skewered.”

“Funny!” She smiled, she was starting to like him, that would all change, as Q came to the table holding a tablet.

“You’re late Q,” bellowed James.

“Q,’ cried Jayne, “ as in the Quartermaster of MI6! What the hell are you doing here?”

As the waiter came up to the table, Jayne turned to him and asked “do you have vodka now?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll have a dry vodka martini, shaken not stirred with a thin slice of orange peel, six of them.” Upon this the waiter dashed away.

“007, I need to speak to you alone,” cried Q as Jayne’s phone buzzed.

“About what,” cried Jayne as she stared at her phone. “The CIA’s networks have just been hacked!” She looked at Q, “My God, what did you do? What’s on the tablet?” Before James and Q could protest she quickly snatched the tablet out of his hand.

She looked at the tablet before reading out loud what was on the screen, “Jayne Collins, unresolved psychological issues due to childhood trauma, was nearly dismissed from the CIA.” She turned away from the tablet and cried “you rat bastard you get your techno boytoy to hack into the CIA’s networks because you don’t trust me, the great James Bond thinks he can complete the mission himself.”

“I trust no one,” snapped James.

“I know the feeling well,” declared Jayne as the waiter brought the martini. “You know what since you trust no one, you can do this mission by yourself!” She took the martini and threw it on James Bond and said “since you like to name martinis after girls you can call this one the Jayne.” She threw the tablet at Q and left without another word!

“What are we going to do now,” Q cried watching Jayne leave the restaurant

“Eat, I am simply famished!” A large intimidating figure came into the restaurant. James suddenly shot up and started walking towards the figure. “007 where are you going,” Q cried as he got up from his seat chasing James!

“That’s the arms dealer,” whispered James as he approached the man leaving Q behind. James reached the arms dealer, and said “The name’s Bond James Bond, Universal exports, we deal in technology but our true business is arms like you.” He offered the man a fake business card. The arms dealer took the card and studied it.

Q finally caught up to James. “What is going on?”

The arms dealer took one look at Q and cried, “Who is this?”

James without panicking, calmly said “This is my boyfriend!” However that was not the end of Jayne. She soon rejoined the mission by killing a would be assassin of Q’s and through the insanity that the next few months would bring, James found himself becoming drawn to Jayne and was soon torn between Jayne and Q. But he was still leery of Jayne, who was she and where had she come from? She proved she was nothing like Blofeld in the last few seconds of the mission. James could see the whole scene play out. Jayne turned to James and screamed “go to the other door and open it from the outside, I’ll go get Charity!” The beeping of the impending bomb was becoming louder. Before James could protest Jayne jumped through the trap door after Charity.

Jayne saw Charity lying on the floor clutching her arm, “Charity, can you walk? Are you all right?”

“I think I broke my arm, is my Dad okay? What’s that beeping?”

“Your Dad’s fine. A bomb’s about to go off. Here I can help you walk,” Jayne said as she helped Charity off the ground and began to walk her up the stairs to the back door, the beeping was becoming ever louder. As they reached the back door, Jayne could see James and now Q standing at the door. Suddenly, the beeping slowed down but had never been louder, Jayne knew the bomb was about to go off. Jayne let go of Charity’s arm and cried “ Charity run.” Charity ran to James’ open arms. “James get Charity and Q out of here now!” James stared at Jayne, a bright flash of light blinded James, Q and Charity momentarily before a horrifying boom was heard as rubble rained down on Jayne as the bomb went off. After this mission when he and Jayne got together, he would admit to her that this was the moment that he realized he couldn’t live without her, though it would be months before he finally admitted it to himself.

The memories faded and he was instantly brought back to M’s office. He played with Jayne’s hair as M droned on about how reckless and irresponsible they were and how Parliament was going to launch an investigation.

“Sir, if I may interject here you are aware that we were almost killed on this mission,” James cried.

“I am aware of that but that doesn’t change the fact that you married an agent from another agency, that is almost tantamount to treason!” The word treason set Jayne off, though she pretended not to be, she was very protective of James. She was like James in many ways but she could only remain emotionally detached for so long. She jumped off of James’ lap and cried “Treason? Have you forgotten how many times this man was almost killed for his country?”

Before M could say anything, James interrupted and asked “M, this little chat is nice and all but where is this going?”

“As of this morning 007, you are officially grounded, I’m standing you down from all operations indefinitely.” James stared at M as Jayne’s phone buzzed with a text. He then stood up and buttoned his suit jacket and said “very good sir.” Upon this, he could hear Jayne cry “I guess this was a joint operation, I just got suspended too. We were almost killed protecting the lives of others and we can’t even run our lives how we see fit, this is just lovely.”

“At least we can now continue the honeymoon,” James said seductively as he kissed her neck.

“You’re right, we can,” she replied as they fell into a passionate kiss not caring that M was watching.

Their kiss seemed to last an eternity before they gently pulled away from each other and left the office, hand in hand without another word.


	3. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jayne Bond's marriage is on the rocks! Jayne must confront both James' past and her future while James confronts his past! Meanwhile Jayne struggles with telling Bond her secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my latest James Bond work: Live Another Day: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Chapter Three: Bombshell

“I can’t believe you’re not pissed about this,” Jayne cried as they walked into their sparse flat filled with boxes. She walked to a table in the center of what should have been the living room and took a bottle of vodka off the table and poured some of its contents into a glass. “Want some?” However, thinking better of it she pushed the glass across the table away from her.

James came behind her and began to passionately kiss the back of her neck. “I am pissed, I’m furious actually but I’m willing to risk everything for you. Let’s make the best of it,” he said seductively.

“I like the sound of that,” she said as she pulled James closer to her and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as they fell into a passionate kiss. Their passionate embrace was interrupted by a loud “ew can’t you guys give it a rest?” James and Jayne turned around to see James’ daughter Charity sitting on the kitchen counter.

“ What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be at school,” asked James as he rebuttoned his shirt.

“I can’t believe people pay you two to be spies, you’re kinda bad at it!”

“Again, what are you doing here?”

“Taking personal time.” At this Jayne let out a small giggle. At this Charity walked over and picked up the glass of vodka that Jayne left on the table and began to sip it.

“Get to the point Charity, what are you doing here” cried James. “Don’t drink.”

“Wow that’s a first for you,” cried Jayne, enjoying seeing James attempt at being a parent.

Charity threw down the glass, “ you know what you suck, all my friend get letters from their parents begging them to visit them but you are just happy to ship me off any old place.”

“That’s not true but you have to be in school, I don’t blame you I hated school too!”

“Yeah I get that but why do I have to go to school a million miles away from here?”

“It’s a good school and because I said so, you can stay for the weekend but on Monday, I’m taking you back to Scotland!”

“You suck, I hate you,” she cried as she ran to her room.

“Teenage girls,” he mumbled.

“It has nothing to do with being a teenage girl,” cried Jayne. “She loves you and she wants to be in your life. You’re being an ass, I hope you know that 007 !”

“I’m doing what’s best for her, her grandfather was killed just like that, due to the nature of our jobs it could happen to me.”

“You’re thinking about dying?”

“Well it’s always a possibility.”

“But when you were in Jamaica you let her stay with you!”

“But it was only temporary, I don’t want her to get attached to me in case something happens .”

“Come off it, I thought you changed because you wanted to take care of Charity and get married but you are still the same cold hearted bastard that you were years ago,” Jayne declared. “You still see people as disposable, that you can put them away whenever you’re done with them!” Jayne began to march up the hallway.

“That’s not true and don’t you think such comments are a little below the belt,” he spat out. “and where in the bloody hell are you going?”

“To check on Charity, since her own father is incapable of showing any kind of emotion and then take her out to eat, so we can talk about you, you jerk!”

As James wordlessly watched Jayne walk up the hallway , Jayne couldn’t help but think of how he would react if he knew her secret!


	4. Breaking Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jayne must confront their past and future as Jayne drops a major bombshell that will change James Bond's life forever! Q reveals that the Vienna mission is far from over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning at the scene where Jayne's parents get into a fight. 
> 
> Check out my latest James Bond Story here: Live Another Day: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Chapter Four: Breaking Bond

A bored James Bond sat on the couch sipping a martini, watching a football game, he wasn’t much into sports but what else was he supposed to do he was grounded from MI6 and neither Jayne nor Charity were speaking to him. After being out for hours, they had come home a little while ago, Charity shut herself in her room listening to music and Jayne, had gone straight to bed which Bond thought was odd for her. He sighed, he loved them but this was exactly why he had for years never wanted to get married or have children, it all became too messy. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would have been better off with Q.

Meanwhile Jayne sound asleep, began to dream about her childhood, her last two weeks with her parents to be exact. The Collins family, Jayne, her mother Sara and her father Gideon had just returned from Prague. Four year old, Jayne was playing with a toy octopus. A seemingly scary man with eyes like hers, a friend of her parents gave her the toy before going off into a locked room to get into a fight with them. After this visit, the Collins family was never the same. Jayne, who had whined about visiting another boring friend of her parents was promised that once they were done, they would buy her a tradelnik, (a Czech pastry) and take her to a puppet show. However, that was not meant to be. They went to the airport and returned to their home in Washington DC. They were now fighting as Jayne was playing in the living room, she could hear cruel words such as, “not mine, why didn’t you tell, never wanted , leaving.” To her four year old mind, Jayne knew this was bad but she couldn’t comprehend why. The second her father came out of the room, Jayne ran over to him “Daddy wanna play,” she asked holding up her octopus thinking this would calm the situation. Until this point in her life, her parents rarely argued. Jayne’s father took the octopus and threw it at the wall. Jayne began to cry. “Gideon it’s not her fault,” cried Sara as she ran to Jayne and tightly hugged her. “I don’t know maybe she’ll grow up to be an evil psycho like you and your boyfriend,” he commented.

With this Jayne woke up in a pool of sweat, with James who just came into the room staring at her. “Are you all right,” he asked?

“Oh like you care,” snapped Jayne. “Because you could die any day now, so why does this matter, why do any of us matter? Just leave us James, that’s what you’re good at, that’s what you always been good at. You leave and let others clean up the mess. You know I'm used to people leaving me, my parents they left me for Spectre.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“You're right we don't, but you think I'm the daughter of your greatest enemy, I know you do, you told me that day on the beach.”

“I just said your eyes are like his, those are eyes that I will never forget.”

“James…what can I expect from you?”

“What do you want from me?”

“Oh God, someone that actually cares, cares about me, cares about Charity, the man I fell in love with, the man Q fell in love with, I’m not asking for much. If you’re still that cold hearted bastard you were years ago, let me know I’ll raise our child myself!”

“You’re pregnant?”

Jayne smiled, “Charity’s right you aren’t much of a spy, she figured it out right away!”

“I’m not shocked.” He didn’t know to feel. He found about Charity, when he wrote him a note almost two years ago, after her mother died.

“ Ah you want more kids,” she teased?

“Well I’m not exactly father material.”

“No you’re not but you sometimes try with Charity, this is not one of those nights. To tell you the truth, I’m not sure how I feel about this.”

“Was that what the nightmare was about,” he asked as his bright blue eyes intently gazing upon her.

“No my parents, this was something I forgot, I think I met Blofeld when I was a child.”

“No one forgets meeting Blofeld.”

“ Cut me some slack, I was four and not two weeks later I lost my parents. But during that meeting I think was when my father or the man I thought was my father discovered I wasn’t his.” She then told him of the dream. He listened and even refrained from adding his own commentary. “I thought my childhood was bad,” he said once she was finished.

“You never talk about your parents.”

“It was a long time ago.” He then added, “ they were decent people, I was an only child, my parents were my world but when they died I learned nothing was guaranteed, everything is fleeting. I don’t want Charity or our baby to go through that. I suppose I took too hard of a stance. I guess as M’s late husband would say, “it’s better to love and lost than not to have loved at all,” he blushed and nearly choked on the words of such a romantic sentiment. He hated poetry but he meant this.

“You should tell that to her not me.”

“I will that’s my next mission.”

“What’s your current mission,” she asked?

He fell onto the bed and slowly crawled towards her and began to kiss her lush lips. Jayne pulled away, “hasn’t that gotten us into a enough trouble already?”

He chuckled softly, “I’ll take my chances.”

“All right but one thing, you have to apologize to Charity and let her stay,” Jayne said as she softly kissed James’ lips. James nodded his head in agreement and rolled off the bed as he was headed out of the room, Jayne called suddenly and what seemed almost random, “James do you trust me?” Before he could answer James’ MI6 sanctioned phone, which was on the nightstand closest to Jayne began to ring. She quickly answered the phone with a “hello,”

“Excuse me,” cried James.

“Jayne,” cried Q on the other end of the phone. “I need to speak to 007, it’s urgent.”

“Okay but I have a favor I need to ask you after you’re done with him, it’s work related of course.”

“A little reminder Agent Collins, you are not a member of MI6.”

“Whatever Q, here’s James,” she tossed him the phone.

“Q,” James cried? “What is it?”

“Spectre’s at it again.”

“Get to the point Q.”

“The mission that we thought was over in Vienna is far from over!”


	5. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne remembers the time the legendary womanizing 00 agent, James Bond proposed to her. In the present James tries to win over Jayne's family! Can James and Jayne still save the world?

Chapter Five: Flashback

As soon as she said the word “husband,” she was brought back to the time the legendary, womanizing 007 proposed. She remembered waking up in the hospital, she had saved James from being killed by the bomb that day in Prague. Her heroic gesture landed her in the hospital. She woke up and saw James and cried “What the hell happened?” 

“The bomb was about to go off and you pushed me out of the way!”

“So I saved you,” she asked incredulously as she sat up in the bed?

“Yes,” he replied sheepishly.

“You should show a little gratitude!” Upon this he pressed his lips against hers. She gently pulled away and said “you can show a little bit more gratitude than that.”

“You don’t seem the least bit impressed by me Agent Collins,” he teased.

“Nope sorry 007,” she said with a giggle. 

At this he suddenly said “And I wonder if that’s why I love you!”

Jayne stared at him as they locked eyes.

“You love me?”

“Enough to marry you.”

“Is this your way of proposing?”

“Yes.” He didn't want to lose her.

“ Is it because I saved you?”

“No, I fell in love with you long before that! It’s like what you said after you told me about your past, we’re both messed up humans trying to find where we fit in the world. I know where I fit, I fit with you! I can’t lose you!” 

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“I love you James. I never met anyone that understands me like you do! Yes, I’ll marry you,” she replied as they fell into a passionate kiss.

She was instantly returned to the present of her aunt’s shocked face due to Jayne telling her that James was her husband. Seeing James's smile at her declaration, she knew she had his love even if he did feel that the marriage was rushed. 

James smiled a cheeky smile and said “you look like you need to sit Senator.” 

“I don’t need a murderer telling me what to do,” she snapped. 

“I prefer 00 MI6 agent,” he said in a low voice. At this a waitress passed by, James grabbed her arm and said “ can I have a dry martini. Three measures Gordon’s gin, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet, shaken over ice, then add a thin slice of lemon peel. And a thin slice of orange peel, two of them. Remember shaken not stirred.”

“Is that all,” cried Annie already hating him.

“Yes I call it the Jayne,” he replied as he and Jayne sat down as he kissed her on the cheek.

“The orange peel is what makes it the Jayne,” added Jayne. 

“They’re more trusting than Vespers, a drink I used to drink!”

Annie rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the table, the waitress was still there. She turned to the waitress and said “I’ll have a shot of tequila.” She knew this was going to be a long day. 

“Yes Ma’am,” the waitress said as she turned to Jayne. “Can I get you anything?”

“Chamomile tea please,” replied Jayne, and “can I see your lunch menu too?” The witness nodded and walked away.

“I never thought I lived to see the day you refuse a martini,” commented Annie, then she realized. “Oh my God you’re pregnant and oh God, you’re the father!”


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond learns that M is on to him and Jayne! As expectant mom, Jayne discovers the shocking truth about her parents! Can James trust Jayne?

Chapter Six: Revelation

“I take it that you really don’t like me,” James declared to Annie!

Annie didn’t respond to 007, she instead replied “Is this the reason why this marriage was so rushed!”

“No it wasn’t, we actually found out today,” declared Jayne as she held her stomach.

Upon this James quickly interrupted, “Senator, I agree the marriage was rushed but…,”

“James,” cried Jayne! “I thought we were going to talk about that later, not in front of my aunt!”

“Why are you here,” asked Annie getting highly annoyed as the waitress brought their drinks and the lunch menu for Jayne.

“We are here to ask for your help. The lives of millions are at stake,” declared James.

“All right, you have my attention, what the hell does all of that have to do with you two?”

“This is all connected to the mission we met on, but that we’re not officially allowed to work on anymore. We have both been grounded. MI6 James’ agency and my agency the CIA are not too fond of the idea of two agents from competing agencies being married. James’ boss is stuck in the dark ages and believes I should be home making casseroles…so he’s of no help.”

“Jayne dear you’re being unfair to M, but he can be trying at times! The point is Senator, you’re Jayne’s best hope to get reinstated and our best hope to save lives. We need the resources from one of our agencies, this M is better at securing his computer than the old M was. We can’t succeed on this mission without one of us being reinstated and I know M, he won’t budge. You can get Jayne reinstated with a phone call,” James declared.

Annie looked from James to Jayne and suddenly said “ First thing first, if I do what you’re asking me to, I want you to know that it is not because I approve of this marriage, I don’t…”

“That is shocking,” James cried in a tone filled with mockery.

“I’m not finished. You’re borderline psychotic…”

“Funny MI6 thinks the same thing but I’m good at my job, that’s why they keep me around. Senator, I’m not anyone’s first choice to marry their niece but I assure you, I love her! And trust me, I am hardly father material but today is one of the best days of my life.”

This made Jayne smile, she realized that she didn’t need her aunt’s or anyone’s approval. She didn’t even need the faded and soon to be distorted memory of her parents from long ago. She didn’t care about all the women and who he had loved before, she had James’ love now. He and this baby were her family. Jayne grabbed James’ hand as she asked “what’s the point to this conversation?”

“I will call to get you reinstated but I don’t approve.” Annie then turned to James as his phone began to buzz with a secure message. “I don’t know about your agency if you’re as charming as you are today I wouldn’t be surprised if you aren’t suspended all the time…,”

“I always find a way to fall back into their good graces,” he replied as he began to read the message.

“I’m not sure what your agency knows,” began Annie, “but the CIA didn’t suspend Jayne because she married you, they have been looking for a way to get her out for a while. They never even wanted her, I had to make a call the first time when I heard her application had been denied.”

“What are you talking about? My application wasn’t denied. You didn’t want me to join the CIA in the first place,” cried Jayne as James began to read the message more intensely.

“ You never knew your application was denied, I stopped it before you could ever find out! The head of the CIA told me about it at a gala. I originally never wanted you to be in the CIA because I never wanted to have this conversation. But more importantly I didn’t want you to risk your life for a lie, a lie I created but nevertheless a lie. I wanted to tell you from the moment you asked me about your parents that day when you were sixteen, but how was I going to tell you, when the truth was so awful!”

“What truth,” asked Jayne as she seized hold of James’s hand, his gaze had now lifted from the phone.

He suddenly whispered to no one in particular while sipping his martini “M knows. He sent a secured message.”

“I think it would be better coming from you than me,” declared Annie, knowing exactly what James knew.

“Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on,” screamed Jayne?

James stared into her brown eyes, “your parents weren’t heroes, they were selling state secrets to the highest bidder. And the night they supposedly died, they defected! The CIA and MI6 were after them!”


	7. The Writing’s on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and his wife Jayne have varying reactions to the truth about Jayne's parents. James and Jayne's loyalty to each other is tested when Jayne comes face to face with Madeleine Swann! Jayne worries if James truly trusts her. Will Jayne truly betray James?

Chapter Seven: The Writing’s on the Wall

James tried to read the look in her beautiful brown eyes. He was looking for shock in Jayne’s eyes. Was this truly a shock to her, was her life truly ripped apart or was this all part of a sinister plan? He was to trying to see if like the others, Vesper and Madeleine, if Jayne wasn’t an innocent victim in all of this. He was looking for betrayal in her eyes. He was shaken too. Of course, in the recesses of his mind, he had worried that she could betray him like the others. However, he never thought it could be a real threat until now. The last words of M's message, how well do you know her, can she be trusted, is she turned, haunted his thoughts. Had she been in the dark all these years about her parents? And was Annie's role in this, an aunt trying to protect her niece or was she involved in her sister’s crimes?

His thoughts were drawn to when Jayne had told him about her parents that day in Prague. He woke up that morning to find that the bed was empty. He got up and saw her sitting on the balcony picking at the beluga caviar and sipping the champagne, they had ordered the night before. He sensually kissed the top of her head, “ good morning.”

“Morning,” she said, her eyes were focused on the sunrise coming over Prague. “Beautiful, I've been here before when I was four. I don’t remember much, it was right before my parents died. When I was a kid we went to Europe a lot. I don’t remember a lot, but I do remember Switzerland, I loved the snow. My parents would go visit some friend and he had a daughter, who I guess was like eleven or so, we would play in the snow. I also remembered us being here, it was really the only time I truly remember having parents. You were wrong before, it wasn’t my parents who didn’t want me to join the CIA, they had died long before. It was my aunt, she raised me after my parents died, she’s super overprotective.”

“I figured I was wrong about your parents and that you were an orphan by the way you ignored the quip about your parents!”

“They’re why I’m here. They were in the CIA! They were killed during a mission in Turkey. I found out on my sixteenth birthday how they really died. And from that moment on, that’s all I wanted to do, be like them, be heroes, be a part of something bigger than myself. I feel as if the sense of duty connects us you know, since I barely have any memories of them!”

She spoke these words with such sincerity that morning, that she truly did appear to be a damaged young woman that idolized her parents and believed they were heroes. He believed her. But there was a time where Vesper and Madeline had seemed that convincing. He had a thing for believing beautiful woman that would later betray him. Would Jayne be next or was she just an innocent victim to her parents newly discovered crimes? He wondered this, as his thoughts returned to the present to see her reaction. 

Shock, anger, rage and sadness went throughout her eyes, to James this was a good sign, to him it seemed like this was all shocking news to her. But then again she could not have a tell like Vesper and Madeline. 

“What, how, who…what...,” she cried looking first from him to her aunt, squeezing the life out of his hand. 

“When M learned the other day that we were married, he asked the CIA for more information on you. The director told M and that's when the call was made to suspend both of us pending further investigation to see if one of us has been turned. Our trip here went under M’s radar until Moneypenny started digging into the information on the phone we sent her. She found a few encrypted emails where your name was mentioned, they've been watching us. When the system found your name, it alerted M. He questioned Moneypenny and then messaged me.” 

“So what…he thinks I’m involved…were my parents involved in Spectre?”

“You used the word were ,” James commented.

“Oh my God, you’re going to correct my grammar at a time like this.”

“It was never confirmed that they truly died. When the CIA came to tell me they defected they said it was more than likely that they were dead but it was never confirmed. They were involved in an sailing accident off the Turkish coast but it was never known if they died. I tried to tell you pieces of the truth, I’m so sorry Jayne…,” Annie began.

“Save it. When did you find out that they defected or were you involved in this too,” Jayne cried?

“It was the day I told you they died. The CIA had come to the house to question me about what I knew about their selling secrets to other countries and their defection, that’s when I found out. Before that I had no clue, the night she dropped you off, your mother said they had business in Turkey and they would be back in two weeks. I believed that. I never thought that they were abandoning you to defect. I tried to save you from the pain…Jayne again I’m sorry.”

Ignoring Annie, she turned to James “so does M think they’re alive?”

“He and Moneypenny are looking in to it,” he said as he grabbed her other hand and looked into her big brown eyes. “But Jayne before we can move forward I need to know if I can trust you!”

“Oh my God, I can deal with my sainted parents being psychos and abandoning me but I can’t deal with you not trusting me,” she said as she got up from the table and ran out of the restaurant. 

“Damn it,” he cried as he downed the martini and stood up in an attempt to go after her. 

But before he could leave he heard Annie cry, “you bastard! I’m not saying I’m not right in all of this, this is all my fault. But she loves you, you can see it in her eyes and you think she is like them and will betray you? I really don’t approve of you.”

“It’s happened before,” he snapped. He did love her but he was paranoid that he was falling victim to past mistakes. Did Spectre have her lure him by being like him , was it Spectre’s plan to have him fall in love with her and marry her? And if she was an agent of Spectre was she even pregnant?

Jayne was trying not to cry as she went outside to the valet, she couldn’t believe it she thought for a second that she had his love. She thought he trusted her and they could finally have a real family, that they both have been deprived of. She asked the valet for the car, James was more than capable of finding his way back to the hotel. As she waited for the car, she covered her face with her left hand. Suddenly a woman behind her presumably waiting for her car, said in a French accent “what a beautiful ring!”

“What,” asked Jayne lost in thought not looking behind her. 

“The large diamond ring,” replied the woman.

“Oh my wedding ring! It is beautiful but I guess it means nothing,” she said in a somber tone. 

“James certainly does have a type,” the woman declared as she stood next to Jayne. Jayne shocked that the woman knew the name of her husband turned around. She was now face to face with Madeleine Swann!

“Oh my God, Madeline Swann what the hell are you doing here? You should be locked up forever for what you did to him. You little bitch, he loved you and you betrayed him. You broke him, you are the reason he doesn’t trust anyone, why he doesn’t trust me!”

“Ah the plan worked perfectly.” 

“What plan,” asked Jayne as she pressed a small red button on her ring, which would transmit the conversation to James.

Meanwhile James watched Annie as she made a phone call to her staff, telling them to connect her with the CIA. He couldn’t believe it, a politician keeping her promise. He would have gone after Jayne but he noticed a suspicious man that arrived at the bar a few minutes prior. As soon he sat down the man appeared to watching James and Annie. This made James nervous, did Spectre know that they were meeting with Annie? His gaze narrowed towards the man as he suddenly heard Annie say “Director this is Senator Annie King, my niece Jayne Collins now Bond is one of your agents…” 

For his part the man began to stare more intensely at Annie. At this James took his gun out of his pocket and readied it, as he hissed, “ keep it down Senator.” As he heard Annie say the word “reinstated,” he saw his phone buzz with a message that said Jayne’s ring. He pressed the message and held the phone to his ear and heard Jayne’s conversation with Madeline. He heard Jayne say “what plan?”

“Jayne think about it, the way your parents go on about you, you’re smart, I remember that when we use to play as kids I was seven years older than you and you were smarter than me.”

‘”Kids? Oh my God the girl from Switzerland, that was you! My parents were in Spectre just like your father, they were selling secrets to Spectre. And you weren’t turned by Spectre, you always meant to betray him. And that wasn’t M that messaged him, Spectre somehow hacked into MI6’s networks, M still probably doesn’t know. And you were listening and you knew what Annie was going to say so you sent the message. You wanted him to become paranoid, you wanted to drive a wedge between us, so we wouldn’t be able to stop Spectre. And James and I meeting wasn’t an accident, it was Spectre. Spectre probably has people in the CIA, I wasn’t meant to go on that mission I was prepared to go to the Middle East, I was reassigned.”

“Impressive. Yes, your parents thought we could get to you and you could be turned. Yes they’re still alive! It’s funny that you and James fell in love, Spectre’s goal for you was to become the next me. But you proved you were incapable of being turned when you saved him.” 

“Tell my parents that no thanks to them I am extremely loyal, I don’t abandon the people I love!” 

“You can tell them yourself at the opera tonight. Oh and I’m sorry about Annie, she’s not involved with us but she did make things more complicated, so she has to go.”  


“What do you mean she has to go,” cried Jayne in horror, hoping that James was listening to this!

“You didn’t notice the assassin at the bar on your way out,” Madeleine asked?

Inside James heard all that he needed to hear, he quickly turned to Annie, who was still on the phone, he grabbed her arm and said “Senator, we need to leave.”

“What on earth,” she cried as she ended the call while James pulled her up! James scanned the room when he suddenly saw a back door. Just about as he was going to lead Annie to the door, the man at the bar fired a shot narrowly missing Annie and James. James turned to Annie and yelled “run to the backdoor.” As Annie ran to the door, James fired a shot at the man hitting a light at the bar rather than the man. He pulled out a large wad of cash on the table and turned to the stunned waitress and said “sorry about the mess.” He ran after Annie as the man at the bar pursued him. As he ran to the backdoor, he pulled out his phone and pressed a number, after a second he cried, “Moneypenny alert M, MI6 has been hacked!” He quickly ended the call. Annie reached the backdoor first and flew through the door, James followed her. Once they were outside in what was the back alley of the restaurant, he broke the handle of the door, hoping that would buy them time. “Get behind the dumpster ,” he shouted as Annie hid behind a blue dumpster. He found a piece of wood on the ground just as the man was able to body slam himself through the door, James hit the man with the wood, the man fell to the ground. However, he didn’t stay on the ground for long, the man quickly got up and fired a shot at James, that missed. James fired a shot at the man. The shot missed. At this the man ran to a ladder that was attached to an adjacent building. The man began to climb the ladder to the roof of the building. James was able to catch up to the man but instead of firing his gun, he put the man into a headlock and cried, “what is this all about?” The man didn’t answer, he was struggling to free himself from James’ grasp. 

As James was struggling with the man, Jayne pulled at her gun and pointed it at Madeline, just as the valet was bringing Jayne’s car. Madeline kicked Jayne in the leg causing her to fall and release her grip on the gun. Madeline quickly scooped the gun off of the ground, snatched the keys from the valet getting out of the car, pushed the valet out of the way, got in the car and sped off. 

Jayne quickly got up from the ground to see a couple come outside to retrieve their car, a red sports car, that another valet was getting out of, once the car was parked. The keys were still in the ignition of the car and the door open. Jayne pushed passed the couple and called “sorry, this is for purposes of national security!” She then got into the car, closed the door and sped away. 

As she was driving away from the restaurant, she grabbed her phone, pressed a button and cried “track James!” The wedding band she had given James was also a tracker. The phone soon displayed James’ location as the roof top behind the restaurant. She quickly sped there. 

James was still on the roof. However, the man was now out of the headlock and now had James in a headlock. James lost his grip on the gun and it fell to the ground. Just as the man was going to throw James over the roof, a shot was heard and the man released his grip on James. The man then fell off the roof dead. James stunned turned around and saw Jayne, who had just arrived standing outside the red sports car holding his gun. James jumped off the roof and ran to Jayne as Annie came out from hiding behind the dumpster. He gathered Jayne in his arms and cried as he rested a manly hand on Jayne’s stomach “are you guys all right?”

At this Jayne pulled away and cried “like you care!” Unbeknownst to the couple, a gray sports car pulled up and a man got out and cried “hey brother.”

Jayne and James turned around and saw this man to be James’ old friend and Jayne’s CIA mentor Felix!


	8. Diamonds are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Jayne clash as the mission becomes more dangerous with the arrival of James' old friend Felix! Can James save the world and his marriage to Jayne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only seven months until "No Time to Die" comes out!

Chapter Eight: Diamonds Are Forever 

“Felix,” cried Jayne as she ran to her mentor. “Annie, this is Felix, my mentor,” she said as she turned to Annie. She then quickly turned back to Felix, “what are you doing here?” 

“The Director called, seems like you have been reinstated.”

“Do you know what’s going on,” Jayne asked? 

“The arms deal that you stopped in Prague was a decoy and the real deal is taking place here.” 

“I’m afraid it’s a bit more complicated than that,” commented James.

“There are moles in the CIA, people doing Spectre’s bidding, it was Spectre’s plan for James and I to meet.”

“Spectre,” questioned Felix as the four could hear a loud engine in the background?

“Yes Spectre’s back and I believe that’s them now,” cried James as a black sports car was speeding towards them. “Get us out of here!”

“With pleasure brother,” cried Felix as he ran to the car, got in and started it and opened the car doors.

“Where the hell are we going,” cried Annie?

“Don’t know yet Senator, get in,” James said as he ushered her into the backseat. He turned to see that Jayne had gone to the body of the dead assassin and was running back. 

“What the bloody hell,” he cried as the black car was quickly approaching them? 

“I thought you shouldn’t be without a gun 007,” she said as she threw a gun at him. The car was getting closer. 

James caught the gun and said “Are you bloody mad get in the car!” 

“Darling if you want to tell me what to do you really need to trust me,” she replied as she walked to the front seat. “Shot gun,” she called as she got into the front seat of Felix's sports car.

“Of course “replied James to himself smiling while shaking his head as he got into the back with Annie. “Felix, go, go, go,” he screamed as Felix sped away with the black car right behind them. Suddenly bullets began hitting the bullet proof windows. “Get down Senator,” cried James as he pushed Annie onto the floor.

He rolled down the window and began shooting at the other car. Jayne too rolled down her window and began shooting as she shouted to Felix “drive, drive, drive!” 

Jayne was shooting at the windows of the car as James was trying to shoot at the tires. “Shoot at the tires,” yelled James. 

“Oh now you don’t trust me to shoot a gun, you know I'm a better shot than you,” she yelled as she shot the two front tires of the car completely disabling the car. Felix was able to speed away.

“Go somewhere safe,” bellowed James. 

“Now you don’t trust Felix to do his job,” cried Jayne. 

“Is there something going on here, trouble in paradise after a month, ” Felix asked?

“That doesn’t matter,” replied James in his thick British accent that Jayne had always loved.

“Oh really it doesn’t matter that you don’t trust your wife,” cried Jayne? 

“What is going on,” cried Felix? 

“Oh it's a very lovely story,” commented James from the back as Annie got up from the floor. 

Upon this James and Jayne began to tell Felix the torrid tell of Spectre’s and Madeline Swann's return and the truth about Jayne’s parents. 

“Did you know,” asked Jayne as she looked out the window and could now see the country side of the U.S. state of Virginia. 

“Nah, I heard rumors coming from the director’s suite that they were concerned about your past, I didn’t give much credence to them. If I knew I would have told you, I don’t play like that.” 

“Glad one of you would,” replied Jayne.

“So this arms deal is that still going to happen, is it going to happen at the opera, is the Russian arms dealer involved in Spectre too and is the opera a trap,” asked Felix as they traveled through the Virginia countryside. 

“One thing’s for sure Spectre is trying to lure us to the opera,” declared Jayne. 

“So why try to follow and kill us,” Felix asked?

“They didn’t want to kill us they wanted to scare us, killing us may have been a bonus. They wanted us to know it’s their game, their rules,” declared James as they pulled up to a large old shabby farmhouse. 

“Where are we,” asked Annie?

“CIA safehouse,” replied Jayne as Felix parked. “Really Felix, MI6 agents should not be here!”

“That’s where you draw the line, you know our child is going to be half MI6,” teased James as they all got out of the car. 

“You’re pregnant,” asked Felix as he walked to the most modern feature of the house, a key pad at the door, Felix pressed his thumb on the pad, the door opened.

“Yes but don’t tell the director yet, he’s already pissed at me for marrying a MI6 agent.” They walked inside the house.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” replied Felix.

James took one look around the house and suddenly declared “I’d rather stay in a morgue.”

Jayne rolled her eyes, “It’s because of me that you’re not staying in a morgue. Or did you already forget. I’ll be in the room upstairs, Felix I need a laptop, I can run a program to see who in the CIA is leaking to Spectre.”

As Jayne began to mount the stairs, Annie called after her “Jayne are you okay?”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the three, “oh yeah, I found out you lied to me, my parents are agents of Spectre and my husband doesn’t trust me. So yeah everything is just peachy!” With this she disappeared up the stairs. 

James was about to go after her when his phone began to ring. He quickly answered with a “hello?”

“007 what in the bloody hell is going on,” cried M on the other end of the line as Felix went upstairs to talk to Jayne.

“Is this the real M,” he teased?

“Yes, Moneypenny told me about the hack. Q’s investigating now and securing our network. Who's behind this?” 

“Spectre, they’re back. Not sure if this weapon’s deal is a decoy or if it’s somehow part of Spectre’s plan. Spectre also tried to kill Senator King. Swann’s here, she confronted Jayne telling her that her parents are still alive. Jayne’s reinstated with the CIA, we’re at a CIA safehouse with Felix. But Spectre hacked our networks. They sent me what appeared to be an official message from you, telling me that Jayne’s parents were selling secrets to Spectre and defected. The message also said that MI6 and the CIA were after them. Also our meeting wasn’t an accident, it was a part of Spectre’s plan.”

“What? Is this true? I’m looking in our files now. Her parent’s names?”

“It’s true. Mother’s name Sara and father’s name Gideon.”

“Here they are, they defected in 97.”

“Send me all the information you have on them.”

“007 does this mean she’s involved in this?”

“No not at all. She was blindsided. She had no clue.”

“But can she be trusted?”

“I trust her with my life, she’s not like the others.”

“I was going to assign this mission to 009 but since you and Jayne decided to take this mission on your own accord, it’s yours now, you’ve been reinstated. Don’t screw it up.”

“ Don’t worry sir, I won’t. Did Moneypenny get anything off of the phone we sent her?”

“No I’m afraid not. But James you only known this girl for a few months, are you sure she can be trusted?”

“Yes, we’re not having this conversation again. Keep you posted. Talk later.”

“Just a moment 007, try to keep off the news, I just saw on CNN a story about Senator King being involved in a shootout at a upscale DC restaurant.”

“I’ll do my best,” replied James as he ended the call. 

Annie looked at James “you should tell Jayne what you told your boss.”

Upon this James wordlessly disappeared up the stairs, he went to room where Jayne was and could hear her and Felix talking. He opened the door and saw Jayne and Felix staring at a laptop. 

“Do you think this will work,” Felix asked?

“I do, I think we will be able to find who out the mole is,” replied Jayne as she turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. “What do you want,” she growled?

“I’ll take myself out of the line of fire on this one” replied Felix as he slipped out of the room.

“I apologize,” he declared once Felix had left.

“Oh how original,” Jayne said with light tears in her eyes. Seeing this James gathered her in his arms and held her as he lightly kissed her head. He held her for a while before saying “I shouldn’t have doubted you. You proved that you weren’t like your parents in Prague. It was a moment of weakness that I thought you were like the others. You’re not. Our marriage was rushed but it wasn’t an impulse, it was a lot like our job, making a judgment call in a split second and I made the right call! I know that now, you’re like Olivia in that sense, I can trust you,” he said as they fell into a passionate kiss!


	9. Live And Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Jayne reconnect as they realize the danger is far from over! Jayne is soon face to face with her long dead mother! The couple also learns that the mole in the CIA is after them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see what I imagine Jayne to look like, check out my Instagram @lavenderfreak2020

Chapter Nine: Live And Let Die 

“We need to stop meeting like this Mr. Bond,” laughed Jayne as she put her head on his bare chest as they snuggled up in the sheets of the bed in the upstairs room of the safehouse. 

“I don’t seem to mind, do you Mrs. Bond,” he replied as he kissed her forehead. 

“Oh I don’t mind at all,” she said as she stared at her ring. “I can’t believe we made love in a safehouse that Felix and Annie are in.” 

“Our job is about taking risks and I couldn’t wait to apologize to you,” he teased. 

“You’re good at apologies Bond.” 

“I tend to be,” he teased as he gathered her up in his arms. 

“Look Bond, I should apologize too for that business back at the hotel. I know you love me. I shouldn’t have jump down your throat, I would never leave you, I love you. Everyone in my life has either lied to me or abandoned me…I was just afraid you would do the same.”

“Never, you’re my Bond Girl for life, I love you Jayne, I never thought I would be married and let alone have kids.”

“Well at least we’ll be better parents than mine.”

“That’s for sure. Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be. I should have known. I thought I didn’t remember them because I was so young but it was because they were never in my life.”

“So what happens with Annie now?”

“Surprisingly I think this improves our relationship. She’s the other person except for you and Felix that has kinda been there for me. But it’s going to take some time to get past the lying.” At this James’ phone began to buzz, he leaned over picked it up from off of the floor and looked at it. “It’s from M, the real M. I was afraid that the director wasn’t going to take too kindly to any request from you for your parents’ files from the CIA, so I had M pull our records on them,” he said as he handed her the phone. 

“Thanks,” she said as she took the phone and began to look at it. 

She scrolled for a few minutes as her face remained stoic. She suddenly said “my mother was recruited by Spectre in Switzerland, when she studied abroad. It was before she joined the CIA. She turned my father when she was in the CIA.”

“Seems likely,” he replied as he stretched out in the bed. Then trying to lighten the mood he asked, “you studied in Switzerland too, right?”

“My senior year of college. I believe we were there at the same time when you met Madeleine.”

“It’s a bloody shame that I didn’t meet you first ,” he cried as he drew her into a kiss.

“It’s a pity,” she replied as she gently pulled away from his lips after lightly biting them. She went back to reading the phone. She then stopped and said in a low voice, “listen to this. June 5, 1990, Agent King married fellow CIA agent Gideon Collins. One child, Jayne Rose Collins, born January 11, 1993. Birth more than likely an attempt to maintain cover.”  


James gently kissed the top of her head. There was a long pause before he said “I’m sorry.”

“’I’m not surprised, people who don’t have kids to maintain their cover don’t abandon their children,” replied Jayne. “I want to end this thing, I want to find out what Spectre’s aim is this time, I want to shut them down for good.”

“Well that’s what the opera’s for,” he replied.

“But I have nothing to wear,” she stated in a cheeky manner.

“We’ll fix that,” he replied as he began to kiss her neck as they heard a knock at the door. James quickly got out of bed and threw on his pants that were on the floor and went to open the door. 

“Hey,” cried Felix, “am I interrupting something?” He asked seeing James’ shirtless state.

“Not anymore,” replied James as Jayne, while still in the bed, opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out jogging pants and a sweatshirt and put them on. She then got out of the bed and walked to the door and asked “what’s going on Felix?”

“I wanted to see if the program found anything that might help us in identifying the mole.”

“Hold on a sec,” she said as she went to the computer and tried to turn it on. “Oh God, the computer’s fried whatever information it had, is lost.”

“What,” cried Felix? “You weren’t watching it?”

“We were a little busy,” cried Jayne.

“I can see that ,” snapped Felix.

“Never mind that, the mole is on to us. We’re not safe here, get the Senator we’re leaving.”

With James driving they left the safehouse within minutes, they abandoned the car once they entered DC, they walked a few blocks to a luxury DC hotel that was in the center of the city. They ate and regrouped with the realization that the only people they could trust were M, Moneypenny and Q.

It was now eight and James and Jayne were now at the opera. Felix and MI6 were monitoring the situation from the outside. Felix along with Annie were safe at the hotel. James and Jayne were separated from each other in the pre opera crowd. James was by the bar and Jayne was standing by the theater. Both could still see each other. Seeing Jayne, James said into his ear piece “can you hear me?” 

“Yes,” replied Jayne as she pressed her finger to her ear. 

“Don’t touch your ear,” James hissed. At this Jayne pressed her ear harder as she waved to James as he rolled his eyes. “Don’t touch your ear, I got three exits and lots of blind spots.”

“I’ve got them covered,” Jayne replied.

“You look beautiful in that dress,” he said as he stared at Jayne, who was wearing a long flowing dark sea green dress.

At this Jayne replied “ you don’t scrub up so bad yourself.” James, of course was dressed in a tux.

“It’s amazing what one can do with an extra pair of hands,” he replied referencing their shaving incident from hours before. 

“You’re telling me husband,” she replied as she pressed her ear.

“Don’t press your ear Mrs. Bond,” he cried. Felix and MI6 could hear this whole conversation. “ If you get kidnapped, don’t think I’m coming to rescue you,” he teased, he would do anything for Jayne.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, I think you would miss me!”

“Maybe, I’m going to the bar can I get you anything?”

“I’m carrying your child remember?”

“Oh I forgot! I love you.”

“I know that. I love you too..”

Bond turned to the bar tender and said “martini shaken not stirred.”

Jayne watched him for a few minutes, before a woman came up to her and commented “he's handsome but I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you how damaged he is!”  


At this Jayne turned around and was instantly face to face with her mother!


	10. You Only Live Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Jayne discover Spectre's true plans as Jayne's unexpected reunion with her mother goes awry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a weird chapter for today since it's Mother's Day in America but I think it works!

Chapter Ten: You Only Live Twice

James didn’t have to see the shock wash over Jayne’s face to know that was her mother! Jayne didn’t have many pictures of her parents, except for one. Until the safehouse, she had worn a locket around her neck that contained a picture of her parents. He had noticed it the first day they met, they were eating dinner at the hotel in Prague.

Jayne suddenly asked “how is your lamb Mr. Bond?”

“Skewered.”

“Funny!” He suddenly look to Jayne’s neckline and noticed the locket. 

“Your locket, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you that’s why I bought it.”

“No you didn’t. You bought it to keep a picture of someone very important to you.”

“Did I?”

“I believe you did, in any case he’s a very lucky man, “ he said, thinking the locket contained a picture of a past lover!

“If this is an attempt to see what’s in the locket, that is something I’m afraid you’ll never see!”

His mind then shifted to the day Jayne told him about her parents. She was snuggling up to him in bed. She suddenly took off the locket and handed it to him. “Here.” 

“I don’t think it will go with what I'm wearing!”

Jayne laughed, “no, it won’t. Open it!” James did as he was told. He suddenly saw a youngish couple, not smiling and not touching. Jayne was nowhere to be found in the photo. Her parents were semi attractive but didn’t seem to be attractive enough to have a daughter as beautiful as Jayne. They both had big brown eyes and dark hair but truly that’s where the resemblance ended. 

Now in the present, he gazed upon Jayne’s mother, she was a few years younger than him not yet fifty. She looked young enough that when standing next to Jayne, the two women looked like sisters instead of mother and daughter. However, there was one distinct difference between Jayne and her mother Sara. James had always thought beneath her big brown eyes rested an unsettling look of evil in Sara’s eyes. He never told Jayne, who until a mere few hours ago worshiped her parents, who were supposed to be dead.  


Jayne, standing frozen with her gaze locked with her mother’s, finally said “what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be dead.”

James watched Sara’s frown turn into an evil smile as he could hear her say “You were supposed to be our tool in destroying the CIA, MI6 and Bond.”

“You know funny thing, when you want to use somebody as a tool, it’s best not to have them just to maintain your cover and then abandon them. It’s also best for them to know you’re alive, but I would never join you or Spectre. And unlike my old friend Madeleine, I wouldn’t betray James. I actually love him.” As she said this, she looked up to James, who could hear and see everything and shared a smile with him. “So let me guess there is no Russian arms dealer, this was just a way to lure us to Prague and now here. But that business in Prague were you trying to kill me or James?”

“Your stupid boyfriend but you had to save him because you two are in love.”

“You mean my husband,” replied Jayne. “And thanks to you, when they’re someone around that actually loves me I try to make sure they stay alive!”

“Ah yes, you married the first man who smiled at you!”

“Obviously you don’t know me very well, I love James. So cut to the chase Sara, why are you here?”

“You probably know this by now but there is no drive. But we did need to pick something up!”

“And that is?”

“You,” cried Sara as she pulled out a gun, hitting Jayne on the head knocking her unconscious as James shouted, “no!” He fired a shot into the shocked crowd trying to hit Sara, the shot missed bouncing off the walls, hitting no one. Sara gathered Jayne into her arms, she whispered, “we need you to lure Bond! Let’s see how much he loves you now!” 

James running down the stairs fired another shot, missing Sara and the crowd. Sara shot at a fire extinguisher. With this she was able to escape with Jayne. James did his best to try to keep up with Sara. Within a few seconds, Sara was outside loading the still unconscious Jayne into a van. He fired more shots but it was of no use, Sara jumped into the van, the van sped off and Jayne was gone!


	11. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond hatches a plan to rescue Jayne and stop Spectre and reaches out to an unlikely source!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond being James Bond!

Chapter Eleven: For Your Eyes Only

He was not going to let Sara get away with Jayne, he ran after the van! Once he was close enough, he jumped on the van and began to pry the doors open in an attempt to rescue Jayne. Realizing that he was on the back of the van, the driver of the van began to drive erratically. James did everything in his power to stay on. Still hanging on he was able to open the door, he saw Jayne unconscious tied up in the back of the van with Sara sitting next to her. James, reached for his gun, but before he could fire, Sara lunged forward and kicked him off the van and into DC traffic. He was able to roll out of traffic and on to the side of the road. He watch the van disappear as he heard M in his ear piece cry, “007 what the bloody hell is going on? 007 report!”

“I lost her, I lost Jayne,” he gasped!

“What do you mean lost her,” cried Annie through his ear piece?

“Sara has her, she kidnapped her from the opera. Jayne’s in the hands of Spectre!”

“What now brother,” cried Felix also through the ear piece?

“Spectre has been running this game from the start. So why not let them run it a little longer!”

“What? Are you suggesting, you want me to leave one of the best agents in the CIA and your wife in the hands of Spectre,” cried Felix? 

“We’ve been behind Spectre from the start, we thought we were winning but it was really them that was winning. We have to change the game by beating them at their own!”

“007, what the bloody hell are you saying,” cried M?

“Spectre doesn’t truly want Jayne. They could have gotten her years ago! They want me, Spectre’s goal has always been about destroying me. Jayne’s a piece in their game! Spectre is going to use her as bait to lure me to them but before they can do that, I’ll go to Spectre!”

“Are you suggesting that I am just going to let you, my best agent, sacrifice himself to Spectre,” cried M?

“Only on the surface, Spectre will think they won but once I’m in their grasp, I can discover what their aim is this time around and stop them but more importantly I can save Jayne!”

“James brother…,” Felix began.

“There is no way I’m signing off on this,” exclaimed M!

“Well, that’s too bad because I already made up my mind. Have Q track me will you!”

As M began to cry “007, 007, 007,” James took the ear piece off and slipped it into his pocket! He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number from memory. He waited a few seconds before crying into the phone, “Madeline, it’s Bond, James Bond, take me to Spectre!”


	12. Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond confronts Madeleine Swann for the first time since her betrayal, meanwhile Jayne discovers the identity of the mole in the CIA! James and Jayne are one step closer in discovering Spectre true aim! James meets Jayne's mother for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months and one day before No Time to Die comes out!

Chapter Twelve: Spectre 

James Bond woke up in a dazed state. He soon realized that he was tied to a seat of a moving plane with Jayne seemingly still unconscious next to him! As his steel blue eyes adjusted to his new surroundings, he began to reflect on the events that got him into this rather precarious situation! 

Madeline had instructed him to go to an abandoned gas station by Union Station. He did as he was told! He suddenly saw her, Madeline emerge in the darkness. He thought once he found out that Madeline had betrayed him, he would never see her again. Before he met Jayne, Madeline filled his every waking thought. However, in the four months, he knew Jayne, he hardly thought of Madeline anymore. She approached him and called “ah James, it’s been such a long time!”

“Has it? I haven’t really noticed!”

“I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Yes, I finally found a woman that won’t betray me!”

“I bet she doesn’t understand you like I do!”

“Actually she does, we understand each other spy to spy. She understands me more than you ever could! So are you running Spectre now or is it my newly non-deceased in-laws or is Blofeld running it from prison, where you should be!”

“You’ll see!”

“I do love surprises,” he replied sarcastically as he could feel the presence of someone behind him. 

Before he could react, he felt a syringe being plunged into his neck as everything turned to darkness!

In the present ambiance of the plane, he looked at Jayne’s stomach. He didn’t know much about children but even he knew that all of this couldn’t be good for the baby! Suddenly Jayne’s eyes opened! He stared at her for a moment before stating “fancy meeting you here Mrs. Bond!”

“Some rescue Mr. Bond,” she snapped!

“It’s a part of the plan, to see what Spectre’s aim is!”

“Ah so you think by having both of us, they’ll think they won, become complacent then we can stop them!”

“You see right through me Mrs. Bond!”

“Darling , you really aren’t as complicated as you think you are!”

“Pity!”

“Good luck trying to figure out what they’re up to. I’m been up for hours and I’ve heard nor seen no one, all I know is that we are on a plane going somewhere!”

“Wow you are a plethora of information!”

“Is Q tracking us?”

“He should be. You still have your ring?”

“Yes,” she replied. “But they took the Beretta strapped to my back! Do you still have your ring?”

“Yes. But no watch! Madeline knows about the watch!”

“That’s what you get for sleeping with the enemy!”

“I didn’t know she was the enemy then! So what do I get for sleeping with my CIA handler?”

“A marriage license and a baby!”

“How are you feeling?”

“Don’t treat me like I’m some weak little flower in need of protection! But you want the truth!”

“That would be lovely!”

“I’m scared James, I'm scared for you and the baby!” 

He looked into her eyes! “I'll be fine!” 

“Oh yeah, I can see that since you handed yourself over to the enemy! I'm sure M loved that!”

“Oh he was absolutely thrilled,” replied James sarcastically. “I think I might lose my job!”

“That’s comforting for a woman with a child on the way to hear, good thing I’m not leaving my job!”

“Do you think they’ll still have you after this?”

“Maybe not the director,” replied Jayne as she looked around the plane. “This looks like one of the planes the CIA uses. When they wanted me to switch missions to go to Prague, I met with the director on a plane just like this one.” Suddenly she paused!

“What,” asked James?

“The director!”

“You think the director is the mole?”

“You read me so well darling!”

“Hey everyone has a tell! But it makes sense,” he stated as the cockpit door opened and Sarah emerged!

“So you two are up and have figured out who the mole is, good, good! I have to say you two make a cute couple,” she said as she pointed a gun!

“Unlike you and Dad,” shot back Jayne!

“There’s so much you don’t know Jaynie!”

“Don’t call me that you bitch, trying to act like a mother when you were never there, at least James can still have the memories of his parents!”

“Yes and he turned out so well, not. You should talk to Madeline about him, he is damaged beyond repair and you just think you are going to have the happy family you always wanted with him. You are just a foolish girl,” declared Sarah as she waved around her gun!

“I may be foolish but you are a monster!”

“Can I just say something? What is the aim here? Normally the villain which is you tells us their plan before killing us,” cried James!

“I don’t want to kill you James not yet anyways, you can still be useful to us! And we never wanted to kill Jayne! And as for our goal you’ll find out when we arrive in Nur-Sultan!”

“We’re going to Kazakhstan,” cried Jayne?

“Yes! They did say you were smart maybe there’s hope for you after all,” declared Sara!


	13. Die Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Jayne try to escape from Spectre! James shows his love for Jayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the playlist for the fanfic! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/458M6skt8HmsiFcDUQ1WLO?si=aDhPuI6DTTGf2NwkHMaUag

Chapter Thirteen: Die Another Day 

M stared at the computer looking at Felix and Annie who were on the screen. “Did you bloody hear that?”

“Yes crazy brother,” replied Felix!

“You didn’t know,” cried Annie?

“No I had no clue, the director always use to clash with Jayne. She’s like James, she’s good but she has disciplinary issues. He never seemed to discipline her, she actually got choice assignments. I just thought it was because she was good and he thought that outweighed the other issues. But he was using her as a pawn in Spectre’s game and she and James didn’t even know it,” declared Felix. 

“God,” cried Annie! “What are you going to do, you’re going to rescue them and arrest the director, right?”

“Not yet! We don’t have enough evidence against the director and we need them to stay in there a little longer to discover what Spectre wants this time. James and Jayne are very capable!” 

“I still don’t like it,” complained Annie!

Jayne and James landed in Kazakhstan, a half hour later! As Jayne could feel the plane hit the ground, she whispered, “you have a plan right?”

“No I was thinking of just winging it,” replied James! 

“God you are so reckless sometimes!” 

“I thought you like that about me!”

“I do! But this is Spectre!” 

“Listen you want a plan, here’s a plan, they’re going to try to split us up, drive a wedge between us but we won’t let that happen!” His voice then became very low as Sara reappeared , “we might need new rings after all of this darling!” 

“Time to say goodbye you lovebirds,” cried Sara! 

Using a knife, she cut Jayne free from the seat of the plane and yanked her up! She then turned to James and said “I'm breaking you too up, I don’t approve of this relationship!” At this Jayne began to try to wiggle free from Sara's grasp. “Say goodbye to Mrs. Bond,” she said as she started to pull Jayne off the plane. Jayne turned her head and locked eyes with James and mouthed “the ring!”

“Not yet,” replied James, still bound to the chair with his hands tied, he was able to use his right thumb to press a small button on his wedding ring. With this a plume of smoke arose from his ring, Sara was blinded! James using his strength was able to break free from the plane seat he was tied to. He wrestled his hands from the rope that bound them and ran to Jayne and untied her hands.

With Sara still blinded, James untied Jayne’s hands. Jayne ran to the emergency exit and opened it and soon both she and James jumped out of the taxing plane.

“I think it’s safe to say your mother doesn’t like me!”

“No, she doesn’t but I think the feeling is mutual,” cried Jayne as they started running away from the plane.

“It certainly is!”

“I didn’t think you would take not wanting them to split us up so literally! What about wanting to stop them? You know what I think…,”

“We really don’t have time. We’ll stop Spectre don’t you worry!”

“I assumed we would but I think you have left the cold hearted 007 behind! Of course, he was going away, he would have never proposed but now I think he’s dead…”

“That all sounds lovely but we don’t have time for this or we’ll really be dead,” he said as he found a car on the runway. He opened the car door. The car was an older model and he began to attempt to jump-start it!

Seeing him struggling, Jayne gently pushed him out of the way! “Let me do it!” She began to work on the car! Within seconds the car roared to life, “get in, get in,” she cried!

James jumped into the car, Jayne began to drive away. James suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and began to passionately kiss her!  


While they were locked in this embrace, a bullet flew through the back window, shattering it. James pulled away and yelled “drive, drive, drive!”


	14. The World is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond finds himself face to face with his old enemy Ernst Blofeld, who reveals a devastating secret about Jane!

James woke up and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. He could barely remember the events that led him to this point. He remembered driving away with Jayne at the airport, while shots were being fired at them. As soon as Jayne sped away from the airport, another car slammed into them causing their car to roll down a hill, both he and Jayne lost consciousness. “Jayne,” he thought as he open his eyes wider. 

He tried to look for her but he soon discovered he was bound and gagged. He saw the door opened and a figure appeared. “Looking for someone, Jayne perhaps?”

As the figure removed the gag from his mouth he instantly recognized this man to be Ernest Blofeld, the man he formerly knew as Franz Oberhauser! “I guess everyone is escaping from prison these days!”

“Ah James, welcome, I can see you haven’t lost your signature wit but then I knew that!”

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Jayne! I thought you knew everything!”

“Oh she’s safe, she’s with Sara and Madeleine!”

“I wouldn’t call that safe!”

“Oh James, you do have a type!”

“Funny, everyone says that but I don’t see it! Jayne would never betray me!”

“James, remember not so long ago, when you came to visit me in prison…,”

“That wasn’t a visit, it was an interrogation!”

“You asked me about Madeline Swann and I told you…,”

“You told me that when her secret found its way out it would be the death of me!”

“The same is true for Jayne and I believe her secret will find it’s way out now, James I'm Jayne’s real father! I suppose I'm your father in law! Your beloved Jayne is the heir to Spectre!”


	15. The Spy That Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne Bond worries about her latest secret getting out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little wonky but it is important to the overall development of the story.

Chapter Fifteen: The Spy That Loved Me

As James was comprehending Blofeld’s bombshell, Jayne’s head stun with a headache, as she sat tied to a chair listening to her mother and James’ ex-lover Madeline tell her how James never loved her! Naturally being bloodied from the car crash, fearing for James and the baby and her own life, her mind began to wander off. Oddly her thoughts took her to the day she almost broke up with James. It was towards the end of their mission, actually the day of the explosion that nearly killed Jayne. They were going to a warehouse to investigate the supposed Russian arms dealer that was actually a Spectre plant. James, shirtless was still asleep in their large hotel bed after another night of passion. She was in the bathroom of the hotel room removing her black low cut lace nightgown that flattered her curvy figure. 

She sighed, she never thought this would happen but happen it did. She had fallen in love with 007. Of course, coming into this she knew of his reputation and swore, she wouldn’t succumb to his charm. But she was a few months into this mission and they were no longer playing a couple for the sake of their cover, they were a couple. It was James Bond, so of course there were no formal declarations, it just happened. But this mission was almost over, what could she expect after? She loved him but what was she to him, did he love her the way she loved him or was she just a mission fling, which was more than likely. She decided that she couldn’t expect too much from him, she couldn’t do that to him after everything he had been through. Could he even love again due to Vesper and Madeline’s betrayals? She felt she was foolish to have fallen in love with him She felt he would be like every other man she loved, disappoint in the end. She wasn’t going to play that game. She resolved after the warehouse, she would leave without a word only leaving a note telling him she loved him but felt it would never work. She just hoped that he wouldn’t find her love of him ridiculous. As the nightgown slipped off, she could feel the hot breath of James, who was now up kissing her neck, she sighed she was going to miss him!

Her thoughts then jumped to a few days after the explosion when she was released from the hospital. She was once again in the bathroom of their hotel room, it was their last day in Prague, they were jetting off to Scotland. This time she was in the bathroom as 007’s fiancée. She was wearing leather pants, high heel boots and a tight fitting black sweater. She stared at her reflection she couldn’t believe that just a few days ago she was planning to leave James with only a note. She looked at her note, James had no knowledge of it. She pulled out her lighter and began to burn the note over the sink. As the note burned in the sink, James suddenly came in and kissed James’ neck, “my beautiful wife to be, what’s that?”

“Oh just a communique from the CIA my handsome fiancé,” she replied as she turned around and pinned him against the wall and passionately kissed him. “I love you!”

“I love you too especially when you do this!” At this Jayne giggled. 

As her thoughts returned her to the present, she sighed. If they ever got out of this she would tell him about the note, she just hoped Spectre wouldn’t use it against her.


	16. No Time To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond finally discovers the reason behind Spectre's return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter for Father's day but here it is!

Chapter Sixteen: No Time To Die

“ It appears that they’re in a warehouse on the outskirts of Nur-Sultan,” declared Q in London as Jayne was worried that her latest secret would be exposed.

“Have you had any communication from them since the car accident,” asked Felix on the other line?

“No but we're dispatching a team now but they’ll not go in right away," M declared. "I still believe they’re alive. If that’s true we still can discover who’s behind Spectre's return and what they want this time! But with that little stunt on the plane, we have to make the assumption that they confiscated 007’s ring and they might have figured out about Jayne's ring too. Maybe we can still get information from the rings, we know they’re still transmitting.”

Meanwhile at the warehouse, James was still trying to wrap his mind around the reveal of Jayne’s latest secret, a secret that Jayne didn’t even know. 

Blofeld stared at James for a moment before crying “what’s the matter James, cat got your tongue,” at this Blofeld’s giant white fluffy cat jumped on his lap. “You have nothing to worry about we’re all family here.”

“I never thought of you as family. It was your father that looked after me after my parents died not you, you always hated me! I see you as a murderer! Pity your father was murdered before he could have met her, he would have adored her, he would have liked to been related to someone that wasn’t a cold blooded psychopath. And fortunately for Jayne, she didn’t inherit your looks!” 

“She did inherit Sara's looks!”

“Well she certainly doesn’t have her personality. So Sara was never recruited by Spectre, she joined willingly because of you and was more than willing to sell secrets to Spectre. So the poor soul known as Gideon Collins, the man Jayne believed to be her father fell in love with Sara and went along with her even if that meant selling secrets to Spectre . He probably didn’t know that Jayne wasn’t his daughter. Sara was only using him, I know the feeling well. However, unlike me, Mr. Collins was so in love that he was willing to go along with her and defect. And he was probably killed that night in Turkey, the night that Sara supposedly died too. You are nothing but a murderer!”

“Very good James! You were always smart, I seem to forget that but you won’t be out smarting me this time Bond!”

“Jayne doesn’t know does she?”

“No she doesn’t, we wanted to keep it that way. We monitored her and were very happy with her progress. We wanted her to have the makings of a rogue agent which she did, troubled past, discipline issues, she’s a lot like you!”

“Then you should hate her,” quipped James! 

“I don’t hate my own flesh and blood that’s the point James, you were never family but my father treated you as such!” 

“I don’t know why you say her secret would be the death of me because it must be killing you that your future grandchild is a Bond. So what is the point, I do hate when the villain rambles on! It’s just like get to the bloody point!” 

“All right, here’s the bloody point, Sara wanted to reach out to her before she was sent out to Prague, which of course as you know was our doing, the director of the CIA is one of ours! But I wanted to see how things played out. I knew you and Jayne getting together was a strong possibility, she’s like you, you at your core are a desperate mess that just wants someone to understand and love you just like her.” 

“Well I suppose desperate mess is better than a homicidal psychopath like you! But I digress, carry on will you, I just love the sound of your voice,” complained James with the cat still on his lap. 

“Ah James, your wit will not save you now. You fell for Jayne because she was exactly like you! She was exactly like you because of her past, that past was created by Sara and I, making her an abandoned orphan, we knew she would probably be drawn to the spy business, which she was and would eventually be led back to us.”

“But she was rejected by the CIA?”

“Yes she was but it was all part of the plan. Do you really think Annie was that powerful to have the CIA reconsider their decision? No, no, it was Spectre! We knew when Jayne met you, it would begin you’re destruction more than Madeleine because she was genuine, she truly loved you and you loved her. In retrospect I think it was unwise to have Madeleine pretend to fall in love with you because as you discovered long ago, she was always with Spectre. But Jayne unwittingly became our tool. She had no idea, she was being used and you had no clue you were being used, you two just followed your emotions. See James, I'm the author of your pain as well as your happiness, it was all being controlled, you had no choice. ”

“I beg to differ, Jayne and I connected on our own. I made my own choices, it had nothing to do with you!” 

“Oh my dear James, it had everything to do with me! You had no control, it was all designed by me, the second she stepped on that plane to Prague.” 

“How about we agree to disagree on that since Sara said using her against me was never the plan because she showed herself to be loyal to me, and what about the bomb that almost killed her?”

“Ah James it was planned, the bomb was meant for you not her, we didn’t think she would be foolish enough to jump in front of the bomb that wasn’t the plan. But you two falling in love was planned, you showed with Madeleine that you wanted someone to understand you! Who could understand you more than an orphaned CIA assassin who drinks and gambles more than you do.”

“What is the point to all of this the fake weapons deal, kidnapping Jayne and I, escaping from prison, corrupting the CIA director, what is Spectre’s goal here?” 

“James, Spectre’s goal never changed! To control all the intelligence in the world, all the information, to control countries, cities, companies, the world, it never changed only our partners. We knew we couldn’t use MI6 after the last time you foiled our plans so we turned to the CIA, where we had a friend in the director! With the CIA’s help we have been able to build a super computer that will cut off the world’s power supply, it goes live in less than an hour. The computer system is here in the warehouse, I wish I could show it to you but at last I feel you would escape. Spectre will go on destroying intelligence agencies, cities, countries in an attempt to control the world but you my friend will die, like you should have a long time ago, it is what you deserve. But you will die with a broken heart knowing your beloved Jayne betrayed you!”

“She would never betray me!”

“Ah you’re so naïve, my dear friend information is everything. The human mind is a beautiful thing, it can be twisted and turned! What if she was led to believe you never loved her! That’s what the fake weapons deals in Prague and DC, the fake message at the restaurant, kidnapping Jayne was all about bringing you two together, start to break you apart and finally take away your only shot of happiness and kill you. Everything was to lure you here! You’ll die here with a broken heart. You loved them all James, Vesper, Madeleine but only Jayne was real, she never started out to betray you like the others, she was like your beloved Olivia ! But that has changed Sara and Madeline have just told Jayne that you never loved her, you just were using her to get over Madeleine, you never cared about her! She will never have the real family she so desperately craves with you, her only chance at a family is us, Sara and I, her real family.” 

“Jayne’s no fool, she won’t believe you.”

“Really James, the human mind will believe what it’s told to believe, information and the way it’s used is a beautiful thing. And do you know that she tried to break up with you in Prague?”

“She did nothing of the sort?"

“Oh yes she did, she wrote you a letter and burnt it in the sink a few days after you got engaged, she told you it was a communique from the CIA but here it is,” he said as he pulled out the burnt remnants of the letter. “She thought you didn’t love her. So we are convincing her now, her instincts were right, she should have just left the note!”  


“She may have wrote the note but I know she doesn’t believe that now!”

“See for yourself,” Blofeld cried as he walked over and turned on a screen that showed Jayne, tied to a chair in front of a large computer in another part of the warehouse. Her face was bloodied from the car accident but she was still beautiful. He hoped to God, the baby was all right. Madeleine was pacing back and forth, “Jayne, you’re just the latest version of me,” declared Madeleine.

“Well I’m certainly a better looking version,” quipped Jayne.

Ignoring her, Madeline continued, “I was the latest version of Vesper and the list goes on and on and soon there will be the latest version of you. He never loved you! He never loved any of us, he only loved Olivia! Your instincts were right when you wrote him that note you should have just left.”

Turning away from the screen, James commented, “it doesn’t appear that she believes your story. You lost Blofeld or should I call you Franz?”

Upon this Blofeld calmly said “ I hope for your sake, you’re right James! Well goodbye James and I am sorry you have to die with a broken heart since you will soon see that your beloved Jayne will betray you,” he turned on his heel and left, leaving James but taking the cat.


	17. From Kazakhstan with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne shows where her true loyalties lie, James Bond tries to escape from the clutches of Spectre! Can Spectre be stopped? Will Jayne and Jame's love survive?

Chapter Seventeen: From Kazakhstan with Love

Within minutes James saw Blofeld on the screen holding the cat as he walked into the same room where Jayne was, it was just Jayne and Blofeld, Sara and Madeleine left a few minutes prior . He put the cat down and he kissed the top of Jayne's head. To James’ surprise she didn’t flinch and more surprisingly, she declared, “they tell me you’re my real father.”

“Jayne, I’m sorry we deceived you but you have to understand we did all of this to protect you. And we are going to give you the world, they told you about the plan right,” he said as he pointed to the computer. “With a click of a button, we will be able to control the world!”

“I'm not interested in controlling the world,” snapped Jayne.

“You should be, you have been spending too much time with James!” 

“Well that happens when you’re married,” quipped Jayne! 

“Jayne, you must understand you have a sham marriage!” 

“Really, what would make you think that Spectre knows everything.”

“Yes, we know everything! We know that you tried to break up with him in Prague! You tried to break up with him because you didn’t believe he loved you! Guess what you were right, you should have followed your instincts, he doesn’t love you! I was just with him, you would think a loving husband would ask about his wife and unborn child, didn’t even come up, he wanted a drink.”

“Curious you say that since James handed himself over when I was kidnapped , if he didn’t care he could have just gone on his merry way. Come on Franz you of all people should know I wasn’t born yesterday!” James, still tied up in another room with no reasonable means of escape, let out a laugh, that was his girl. “Yes I know your real name. I know all about you, what you did to him five years ago and how awful you were to him as a child, he looked up to you. I don’t blame my grandfather for liking him better. That’s one thing we share, daddy issues but it’s funny I get my daddy issues from you. You lost Franz, there’s no way I’m joining Spectre or you, and I’m certainly not betraying James, I’m a Bond not a Blofeld remember?”

“You…you…you brat,” snarled Blofeld. “You didn’t only try to break up with him in Prague but at the hotel in DC when you told him you were pregnant and what about at the restaurant where he didn’t trust you?” 

“That little stunt was all your doing and regarding what I said at the hotel I know he loves me! Like I said you lost, James won!”

“You stupid brat, we're Spectre we don’t lose. I was going to win either way, you were just a bonus as they say a bonus to cause your beloved James more pain but your job is finished you lured him here. I don’t need you, the only reason you are still alive is because you are a Blofeld, I want to show you something,” he said as he went over and cut Jayne loose from the chair!

Meanwhile at MI6 headquarters, Q cried “it appears that Agent Collins is moving!” 

How do you know that,” bellowed M? “I thought we believed the first ring was confiscated!” 

“She actually has two rings! A wedding ring and an engagement ring! After the explosion in Prague, I believe Agent Collins was still in the hospital, 007 called me and told me to make an engagement ring, with a tracker and explosive device! At first I thought he was joking, I never thought 007 would propose, it’s 007 for bloody sake! But he wasn’t joking and she said yes. And then a few weeks later they got married , he wanted a wedding ring with more features! They must have taken her wedding ring because we can’t hear anything but she must have her engagement ring on her person!”

“Why wasn’t I informed,” cried M! 

“Because I didn’t want you to know I bent the rules for 007 twice,” replied Q sheepishly!

“You and Moneypenny usually bend the rules for 007, a lot more than twice,” snapped M! “Do you believe she will use this explosive device?”

“ That I don’t know,” replied Q.

“I don’t like this,” commented M. “I’m ordering the helicopters in now!”

Blofeld had dragged Jayne over to the computer, “with the click of a button the world’s power supply will be cut off but what I think you will find more interesting is when this program is launched an explosion will go off in the room where your beloved James is, finally ridding the world of James Bond! But we won’t be here,” Blofeld cried. He pressed a button on his watch and said into it , “ready my helicopter!”

“You’re a monster,” snarled Jayne.

“Call me Dad please,” he said as he pressed a bright red button on the computer. Suddenly a countdown clock emerged on the screen, counting down from fifteen seconds. Blofeld began dragging Jayne to the door with the cat following them.

Seeing this scene from the screen in the room, James began to pull at the bonds that tied his hand to the chair until he was finally free from them. Once free, he began to body slam himself against the door until the door finally relented, he then ran out of the room in search of Jayne. 

As Blofeld was about to drag Jayne out the door, she kicked him so hard that it caused him to fall on the floor releasing his grip on her arm. As the countdown reached five seconds, Jayne ran over to the computer, put her hand down the opening of her dress and reached for something in her bra. She took out her engagement ring and pressed a small button on it and threw it at the computer with one second to go, “no,” cried Blofeld. The computer exploded before the program could go through. Due to the explosion Jayne was pushed to the floor. As the smokey chaos covered the room, the cat jumped onto Jayne’s lap, she suddenly heard Blofeld cough. At this she scooped up the cat and ran out of the room to find James. 

The whole compound was on fire due to the explosion. Jayne looked for James in the fiery inferno! She walked through the smoky haze still holding the cat! Suddenly the platform she was on, gave away causing Jayne to jump to the other side grabbing on to a rail, with her free arm while holding the cat with the other. As her grip on the rail was starting to slip , she felt a strong hand pull her up to safety. She soon found herself face to face with James!

“Fancy meeting you here Mrs. Bond,” he cried as Jayne’s head fell upon his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“James, thank God you’re all right! I destroyed the computer, Spectre’s finished,” she cried as she buried her head into his chest.

“That’s my girl!” 

“Do…you know about Blofeld?”

“Yes,” he replied as he drew her into a kiss! As they were kissing the fire was starting to spread. James looked at the fire and gently pulled away from Jayne! “Come on Mrs. Bond, let’s get out of here!” 

James soon found a window as the fire was roaring towards them, he broke the window. James, Jayne and the cat jumped out of the window. 

“Are you all right,” James asked, once they were out of the burning warehouse?

“Yeah I am, you” she replied holding the cat as she kissed him on the cheek.

“I believe I am,” replied James as he suddenly saw a gun in the remains of the burning compound. The couple soon saw Blofeld, Madeleine and Sara running towards a helicopter about to take off. James ran to the helicopter shooting at the propellers in an effort to stop it from taking off. As he delivered the final blow to the propellers of the helicopter, MI6 helicopters arrived and hovered over Blofeld, Sara and Madeline. “Latest thing from MI6,” cried James as Jayne walked up beside him and took his hand. “They’re called trackers, they knew where we were!”

“You’re going to let me live a second time James,” called Blofeld over the roar of the helicopters.

“I have better things to do,” replied James as he and Jayne shared a long passionate kiss! “Let’s get out of here, Mrs. Bond,” he said as he pulled away.

“Fine by me,” she said as she offered him her hand and he took it. As they were about to walk away, Jayne turned to the three, “and if MI6 asks who caused the explosion tell them it was Bond, Jayne Bond!”

Without another word, she, James and the cat walked away. 

It was six hours later and James and Jayne were in the bed with the cat in the private room of a luxury train traveling across Kazakhstan. James was passionately kissing Jayne’s neck, “oh James,” she cried! “I’m glad you don’t see me differently now, given who my father is!”

“Never, you’re a Bond for life and we’re going to have a baby Bond!”

“I love you James, you know that right, I would never betray you!”

“Never doubted you, I love you too! And I think we should spend some time traveling the world before the new arrival!”

“I would love that Mr. Bond!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left!


	18. Quantum of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jayne Bond try to enjoy a quiet life in Jamaica as they contend with the latest bombshell in their lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are fluff but they finally show James happy!

Chapter Eighteen: Quantum of Solace

Three Months Later: 

James Bond walked through the small but somewhat satisfying grocery store in Kingston, Jamaica. He was exhausted. The art of grocery shopping was one of the many facets of normal life he had yet to master. He had been a spy for so long that everyday life like grocery shopping still mystified him. He had gone to get almond milk for Jayne. This was already his third store. He couldn’t believe that of all the gizmos and gadgets that came out of Q branch, that Q couldn’t invent one simple gadget that squirted almond milk. He eventually espied the almond milk, got it and went in line and paid for it. After all his years in the field, the stillness of waiting in line felt new and odd to him. He was thankful to get out of the store as he raced to his 1964 Aston Martin and sped away to their ocean side villa.

After the events in Kazakhstan, he and Jayne in typical Bond fashion jetted off to Jamaica without checking in. They both needed a break from the espionage business for a while. They decided they would stay in Jamaica until their new house at Skyfall was finished. James had yet to decide if he would officially retire this time. Except for his brief tenure in Jamaica with Madeline all he ever knew was the field. However, he was happy with Jayne but he didn’t think he was quite done with the game yet. As for Jayne, she decided she would go back after she gave birth.

He arrived at the villa, parked the car and walked inside, throwing the keys on the couch. He then saw a shadow glide across the floor. He quickly grabbed his Walther PPK from his pocket and pointed it at the shadow. Finding that it was only a bug slowly crawling across the floor, he put the gun away. He further proceeded into the house, that like his flat was filled with boxes, when suddenly he tripped over something white and fluffy that let out a horrendous meow. Jayne had wanted to keep the cat, saying it was the closest thing she had to a sibling and named it “Agent Fluffy.” James hated the bloody thing. “Morning Fluffy,” he almost spat out the words in mockery. At this he heard a slight giggle emerge from the bed in the center of the room. “What,” he cried as he dropped the bags and began to undress.

“You, some spy tripping over a cat,” Jayne cried sitting up in the bed wearing a large oversize t-shirt of James.

“The whole warehouse goes up in smoke and that bloody thing survives,” he snapped as he changed into a long brown robe. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to be nice to him, he knows you resent him!”

“All right I’ll be nice to the bloody cat but I think we should get a dog!”

“You only want a dog to torture him!”

“ Perhaps,” he shot back, he then walked over and gently kissed her lips. The cat jumped on Jayne’s lap, it was fiercely protective of her. “You should get some more sleep.”

“Why sleep? When all I have is nightmares!”

“They’ll go away eventually!” Jayne was still haunted by the events in Kazakhstan. “You are nothing like him or Sara! You don’t have to be afraid of them, they’re in prison and I believe under better security than the last time.”

“Easy for you to say, your whole world and the way you see the world wasn’t blown to bits. I talked to Aunt Annie today, my renewed relationship with her and Agent Fluffy are the only good things that came out of this.”

“What about me?” 

“I thought I had you before Kazakhstan!” 

“You did! But I have a small confession to make!”

“James, what is it? I thought regret was unprofessional.”

“It’s not a regret, I knew about the letter!”

“You did?”

“Yes, I did, I am James Bond after all” he said as he began to tell Jayne how he discovered her efforts to almost break up with him. 

Jayne’s black nightgown was still on the bathroom floor of the hotel as James hungrily kissed her neck! “James darling stop it, though I love this, I need to get ready,” replied Jayne as she planted one last kiss on James’ lips and then slipped out of the bed. “You’re more than welcome to join me in the shower!”

“I just might,” he called sitting up in the bed, as she left. He suddenly saw that in their haste to get to the bed, they knocked over Jayne’s purse. He saw a small folded piece of paper laying in the center of the spilled contents of the purse. Curious, his inner spy caused him to get out of the bed and pick up the paper. It said,

James,  
I did something I never thought I would, I fell in love with you! I wanted to hate you but you make it so hard. I know I am by far not the first woman to tell you of my feelings and knowing you, I know I am probably not the last. I know in our business we need to keep our feelings in check but I can’t. I think you’re amazing but I want you to know I don’t expect anything that’s why I’m leaving this note. I know you are not the type of man that falls in love easily or at all and I don’t know if you can even love again because of what happened with Madeleine and Vesper. I just wanted you to know, I will always love you and cherish our time together. 007, it’s been a pleasure, truly. Take care of yourself.  
With love,   
Jayne 

As James was brought back to the present ambience of the villa, he said “before I read the note I knew I had very strong feelings for you but I wasn’t sure if it was love. But when I read that note I knew I loved you like I had loved Olivia. I loved how you were vulnerable but you didn’t need me, in that moment I realized that I needed you, I couldn’t lose you, I realized that I loved you!” 

“Wow the cold hearted 007 is a romantic, I love you James!” 

“I love you too!” 

“You know I will never leave you!” 

“I think we’re pretty much stuck together Mrs. Bond,” James said as he leaned into a kiss.

‘James,” she said as she playfully hit him. “How about some breakfast Mr. Bond?”

“Coming right up,” he replied as he walked to the kitchen. “So did Annie say that Felix and M are still pissed at us for not checking in,” he asked as he began cracking eggs into a bowl.

“From what I gathered Mallory is none too pleased with you but is anxiously expecting your return and Felix is settling in quite nicely as the new director of the CIA since the other one is now in prison for helping Spectre. He wants me to go back and be his deputy?”

“A desk job,” asked James in a horrified manner as he poured the egg mixture into a skillet?

“Yes, don’t worry I told Annie when I go back, I will go back to the field. So what about you, is 007 done reporting for duty.”

“I have yet to decide, are you getting sick of me yet?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” teased Jayne as he walked over with a tray filled with scrambled eggs and toast, a glass of orange juice and a martini.

“Breakfast is served,” he said as he settled in the bed!

“ Thank you. A martini for breakfast you’re not setting a very good example,” joked Jayne as she kissed James on the cheek. 

“They don’t seem to mind,” he teased as Jayne took a big bite of the scrambled eggs.

“You keep amazing me, I am impressed,” she declared as she licked a bit of butter from his lips. 

“I would have cooked you breakfast a long time ago, if I knew it would impress you! So did you tell your aunt about our latest bombshell?”

“Not yet, I know we’ve known for a while but I’m still processing it! Have you told Q or Moneypenny yet?”

“No not yet, we still haven’t thought of names but we thought of one for the bloody cat!” They were expecting twins! “I don’t know if I’ll be much of a father!”

“I think you’ll be an amazing father, you’re not planning on kidnapping them and trying to take over the world like my father, so I think you’ll be fine! I’m glad I’m not the only one freaking out! I’m scared. How much do you know about fear?”

“All there is!”

“Not like this you don’t!”

“You’re not going to be like them, time in time again you have proven that you’re a Bond not a Blofeld! I must admit that marriage and having children use to seem like a punishment to me,. There were times I thought I would finally settle down like with Madeleine or Vesper, I guess there was some small part of me that wanted the real family I was deprived of. Then when they betrayed me I thought I wasn’t met for that life. But I met you and I realized I could finally be happy with you and have the family I always wanted with you!” 

“Ah look at 007 becoming all warm and fuzzy!” 

“I have my moments! You better eat up Mrs. Bond, I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh really what is it?”

“You'll just have to see!” 

Soon they were outside. “You may open your eyes now Mrs. Bond!” When she did she saw a car that looked very much like James’ infamous car! “Is that a 1964 Ashton Martin?”

“No, it’s a 1965 Aston Martin like the one you drove in DC, a more modern version for a more modern Bond! I know you won’t be one of those moms that drives a mom van. Q branch fixed it up,” he said as he tossed her the keys!

“Get in Bond,” she said as they jumped into the car and she sped off! She sped to the ocean going as fast as she could! 

“You should think about slowing down,” cried James over the roar of the engine. Jayne removed one of her hands from the steering wheel and put it over the eject button. 

“Are you going to complain the whole way,” she asked? 

“Oh eject me, see if I care,” James said teasingly as Jayne abruptly parked the car by the ocean!

Jayne then seductively turned to James and said “you wanna try out the backseat?”

“I would love nothing more,” replied James as he climbed into the backseat and gently pulled Jayne on top of him! “You know I think I could get use to the domestic life,” he declared as he pulled her into a kiss!


	19. SkyFall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bond twins have arrived and James Bond is finally a father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this work! Though I'm still not sure how I feel about James being a Dad, I absolutely loved writing this work. I loved sharing James and Jayne's story! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~MrsBond007

Chapter Nineteen: Skyfall

Three years later:

At the casino in Monaco, the Russian arms dealer looked shocked! James Bond revealed that he had a full house, winning the game and stopping the devious plans of the arms dealer. “I think that settles it., you’re out of business,” cried James as he laid down his cards on the table as he moved the chips towards him. A woman wearing a black velvet dress with a plunging neckline holding a martini walked over to James and kissed him on the cheek! At this the arms dealer pulled out a gun, “you won’t get away with this Bond!”

“He just did and what Bond are you talking to, there’s two of us here,” cried Jayne as she did a high kick and kicked the gun out of the arms dealer’s hands, picked it up and stuffed it into her evening bag.

“Excellent job Mrs. Bond,” James said as he wrapped his arm around Jayne’s waist as they walked away.

“Thank you, congratulations Mr. Bond,” replied Jayne as James took a sip from her martini. “You know that’s mine right?”

“Hmm I don’t see your name on it,” he replied as he finished the drink. “What are you doing here?”

“To help you, of course!”

“I didn’t need your help, I had things under control but it’s nice to see you,” he said as he kissed the back of her neck. “I missed you!

“Yes you did but that’s besides the point, I thought I would be the first to congratulate you on a successful last mission!”

“Oh you heard?”

“Darling nothing is a secret in the spy business!”

“True. I think that you’re happy that you’ll be seeing more of me!”

“Hmm I have yet to decide but I know two people who will be very happy to see more of you!”

“Speaking of the little terrors where are they this evening, ”James teased, he adored the twins.

“They’re at home, Q’s watching them! I wanted to come out here to surprise you!”

“Poor Q,” commented James.

“Yes he's a genius but he’s no match for our babies.”

“Neither are we for that matter!”

“No we are not but what did we expect they have the blood of super spies and super villains flowing through their veins.”

“I would like to think they’re more super spy than super villain!”

“You’ve never gotten them ready for bed,” replied Jayne . “So James, this is your last mission, we’re in Monaco, you just won a lot of money and the night is still young, what do you wanna do,” she asked seductively pulling him closer to her?

“How about we go home!”

“You miss the twins?”

“Well…I want to make sure they didn’t blow up the house!”

“Oh really and who blew up the last house at Skyfall?”

“I always hated that placed,” replied Bond as he drew Jayne into a kiss.

It was the next morning, the sun shone over the Scottish highlands as the Aston Martin sped to the modern elegant farmhouse that replaced the old Skyfall lodge. “So when do you leave for Vienna?” James asked as they got out of the car. Jayne was soon to depart on a mission for the CIA.

“In a few days but Felix assures me I won’t be long !” At this James seductively grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, “you better hurry back!”

“Oh don’t worry, I will, you three alone, I'll be lucky if the house is still standing! And I'm not talking about them, I’m talking about you!” she said as she pulled James into a light kiss as they walked inside!

They found Q asleep in a bright red arm chair, they looked up and saw two sets of bright blue eye staring at them from the top of the stairs!

Andrew Hannes Bond and Monique Olivia Bond were born on a stormy day almost three years ago in London! They were named after James’ parents. Hannes was after Jayne’s grandfather and Olivia was of course after James’ beloved M. The day of their birth was forever imprinted in James’ mind. He remembered gazing upon Jayne exhausted after giving birth holding two small bundles as she sat up in her hospital bed. She looked at James, who was lost in thought and asked “do you want to hold them?”

James being lost in thought, replied “Mmmm…,”

“Your children do you want to hold them? And what were you thinking about my love?”

“My parents,” he replied sheepishly! He never talked about his parents.

“They would be proud of you! Here hold them, they should know their father,” she said as she handed him Andrew and then Monique. “Don’t drop them!”

He looked down at the small bundles in his arms, they looked exactly like him, with their bright blue eyes looking at him. These were his children. The whole experience was overwhelming. He had sometimes thought that when he retired he would have children but he never thought it would actually happen! They wiggled in his arms! He couldn’t remember the last time he held a child or if he ever held a child. “Am I holding them right?”

Jayne let out a tiny giggle, “you’re doing just fine 007!” Andrew let out a small cry, James looked at him they locked eyes! “Hello Andrew, the name’s Bond James Bond, I don’t know how you got so unlucky to have me for a father,” he teased! “But I'll try my best!” He then turned to Monique, “you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, don’t tell your mother but I already think you’re my favorite Bond girl! I will give my all to you two, I will always protect you!” Jayne smiled from her hospital bed.

Now in the present the two almost three year olds ran to their parents with Blofeld’s former cat, Agent fluffy and the latest Bond a yellow lab called Ace at their heels. The cat adored the twins! “Daddy,” they cried as they ran into James’ open arms. He hugged the twins, he felt safe and he felt that he was finally home. “Daddy I missed you,” cried Andrew.

“Daddy don’t go again,” Monique cried as she threw her arms around her father.

James smiled at Jayne, “No, Daddy won’t go again,” he replied as he hugged the small girl with pigtails.

Jayne too smiled, the Bonds were back together again, she knew that though she may have been born a Blofeld, she was now and forever a Bond. James Bond and Jayne finally had the family both had wanted for so long!

The End!


End file.
